Draco Enamorado
by Lynnda Northman
Summary: Un joven Draco, enamorado de la chica de sus sueños, ¿quién será? ¿Qué hará cuando lo descubra?Una romántica historia de amor con un final feliz y divertidoEspero que les guste, dejen reviews...
1. Noche de Luna llena

**1.-Noche de Luna llena**

**La luna brillaba intensamente, y ella, ella estaba más hermosa que nunca, necesitaba acercarse y decirle que la amaba, avanzó unos pasos hacia ella y entonces…**

**-¡Draco, despierta!- eran Crabbe y Goyle**

**-¿Qué? Oh no, déjenme soñar un poco más con ella…**

**-¿Con quien soñabas Draco? Pregunto Crabbe**

**-Oh, con nadie gracias a que me despertaron inútiles…refunfuñó Draco**

**-Vamos draco, no te enojes, sabes que Snape se enojará si llegamos tarde a su clase.- era la voz de Zabini, su mejor amigo**

**-Tú sabes Zabini que Snape no me dirá nada si llego tarde, y si ustedes llegan conmigo, pues no habrá problema, ahora iré a bañarme…**

**En el baño Draco se desnudo deprisa y tomo esa ducha fría que tanto necesitaba, llevaba dos semanas soñando con esa chica, aún podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo…**

**Necesitaba al menos para su propio bien completar ese sueño que amenazaba con volverlo loco.**

**Rápidamente se seco y se puso su uniforme de diario y salió con sus amigos hacia las clases de Artes oscuras.**

**Snape como de costumbre ya estaba ahí y también estaban los Gryffindor…**

**La voz de Snape resonó por toda la habitación…**

**-Bien, todos estamos completos, ahora podemos empezar a trabajar.**

**Todos tomaron asiento**

**Harry y Ron compartían asiento, mientras que Hermione y Luna compartían otro asiento.**

**-Los Slytherin siempre llegando tarde, yo creo que Snape ama a Draco comento Ron a Harry…**

**Pero para mala suerte Snape oyó el comentario de Ron y dijo:**

**-Vaya señor Weasley, parece que vino muy observador el día de hoy, y por hablar en clase sin que yo se lo haya permitido le quitaré 50 puntos a su casa.**

**Draco y sus amigos se morían de la risa al ver como Snape los defendía.**

**-Bien, dejémonos de tonterías y empecemos con la clase.**

**Hoy realizaremos la poción para viajar sin la necesidad de los polvos flu.**

**Tenía la intención de darles a escoger con quien iban a trabajar…pero gracias al comentario del señor Weasley eso ya no será posible, así que, yo formare los equipos dijo sonriendo, se sentaran con quien yo les vaya diciendo:**

**-Harry y Cho, Ron y Luna, Crabbe y Pansy, Zabini y Samantha, Draco y Hermione, Goyle y Marel, no quiero replicas ni quejas, al final de la semana quiero sus pociones, espero que estén bien o reprobaran, esta vez iremos al 100, dicho esto se alejó dejando a sus alumnos todos enojaos y confundidos**

**Hey, hey, este fic ya lo tenía hace mucho…con él empecé en la hoy extinta fanautores, espero que les guste, ciao.**


	2. La chica de mis sueños

2.-La chica de mi sueño…

Esta vez la luna estaba oculta, solo había una densa neblina, pero como todas las noches…ella estaba ahí…

Draco intentó acercarse sin hacer el menor ruido, ya que sabia que siempre que intentaba acercarse a ella, simplemente se despertaba, imploro todos los hechizos que se sabía para que no terminara por despertarse, o que alguno de sus amigos lo despertaran…

Ella esta vez se encontraba con el rostro escondido entre las manos, sollozando por lo bajo…

-¿Estas bien? Pregunto Draco

-Si estoy bien, solo déjame sola dijo una voz que le sonaba muy familiar.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

-Claro si eso es lo que deseas.

Draco pensó que al final, tal vez y solo tal vez terminaría su sueño….

-Yo soy Draco Malfoy ¿y tú?

-Granger, Hermione granger…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Hermione era la chica de su sueño?

Pero a pesar de sus razonamientos se fue acercando hacia ella…

-Draco, ¿Qué quieres?... ¿que quieres de mí?...todos los días nos vemos en este mismo sueño…

Draco un poco confundido pregunto… ¿Entonces también tú sueñas esto?

-Si Draco….empiezo a pensar que esto será una broma o…Draco no dejo que ella terminara de hablar, pues sin saber porque, se había acercado a ella y le estaba acariciando los labios con los dedos…

-No digas nada Hermione, te quiero…y sin más, la beso…

Draco y Hermione a su vez y en sus respectivas habitaciones despertaron con el corazón latiendo a todo lo que daba y sudados…

Se preguntaron que significaba ese sueño…

Draco por su parte pensaba que se trataba de una horrible broma por parte de sus calenturientos sueños como el insistía en llamarlos, que la chica de su sueño hubiese sido Hermione, debía tenerlo asqueado, pero inexplicablemente esto no era así, solo había querido que el sueño durara un poco más y besarla hasta que se quedara sin respiración…

Hermione por su lado lo único que podía pensar era: ¿Cómo puede ser Draco el chico de mis sueños?, tiene que haber un error, esto no me puede suceder a mí…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, no había querido que el sueño terminara tan pronto, encima tenía que trabajar con el todo lo que restaba del año, ya que tanto como Snape como McGonagall les habían encargado proyectos de alta importancia…

Solo esperaba que Draco no hubiese tenido el sueño, pero al final término por aceptar que Draco y ella habían hablado en el sueño…eso solo significaba una cosa, ambos habían soñado lo mismo durante dos semanas…

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas al comprender que tal vez, su corazón había ganado la batalla y se encontraba enamorada nada menos que de Draco…

_**Hola!!!!**_

_**Weno, actualizando después de mucho tiempo**_

_**Pero, el carnaval se dejó caer en la ciudad vecina y tuve que hacer acto de presencia jsjsjs**_

"_**Ojalá vivas para siempre y que las últimas palabras que escuches sean las mías"**_

_**Se les quiere mil y un abrazo a mis lectoras asiduas que siempre dejan su review y otro beso más grande a quienes también se toman la molestia de leer**_

_**Ciao…Perversa**_


	3. Líos amorosos

3.-Líos amorosos

Después de descubrir la identidad de la chica de sus sueños, Draco empezó a preguntarse si aún podría ver a la cara a Hermione y no preguntarle si ella también había tenido el mismo sueño, se encontraba confundido e indeciso sobre sus acciones con respecto a esa chica de hermosos ojos miel…

Pero de pronto se dio cuenta el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y se dijo que era un tonto, él no podía mostrar sus sentimientos en público, ¡era un Malfoy!, claro que con su padre en Azkaban no tendría problemas, pero aún así, tenia que mantener cierta reputación en el colegio.

En el comedor, todos estaban desayunando…

-Dime Harry, ¿Qué sientes al trabajar con Cho? De seguro estas que brincas de alegría ¿no?

-Claro, yo tengo que trabajar con Luna, aunque no me puedo quejar ya que Luna es inteligente y esta muy guapa.

-Dime Hermione, ¿Qué piensas que pasara ahora que trabajes con Draco? Ese rubio oxigenado es un pesado sin remedio.

…Sin embargo Hermione se hallaba pensando en como hacer el trabajo ella sola sin la presencia de Draco…

-¿¡Hermione, estas aquí?!

-¿Eh? Ah si, ¿que decías?

Harry se le quedaba viendo como si le estuvieran saliendo dos cabezas.

¿Hermione, ¿Te encuentras bien? Pregunto Harry

-Si claro Harry, solo que anoche no dormí bien, y sin más se paro de la mesa y se dirigió a la biblioteca

En la mesa de los Slytherin Draco observaba como la chica de sus sueños, Hermione se encontraba distraída, incluso triste y se pregunto si era a causa de los sueños

-Draco, como parece que hoy será día libre de labores escolares iremos al lago a divertirnos haciendo hechizos de aqua, ¿quieres ir? Pregunto zabini

-No chicos, creo que iré a resolver unos asuntos pendientes pero diviértanse y sin más se alejó de la mesa para seguir a paso distanciado a Hermione, necesitaba una excusa para hablar con ella y que mejor que el trabajo que tenía que empezar juntos, sonrió y se imagino besándola…

-Diablos, ¿Qué estoy pensando?

Al llegar a la biblioteca Hermione sintió que la estaban siguiendo y se quedo detrás de la puerta para ver de quien se trataba…

Draco entró a la biblioteca y nada, Hermione no estaba ahí, se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca cuando oyó que le hablaban:

-Draco, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Hermione, yo…las palabras parecían atorarse en su garganta y sintió como empezaba a sonrojarse…

-¿Si? Respondió Hermione

Draco tratando de recuperarse y tratando de mostrarse frío contestó:

-Bueno, yo…yo he visto que te dirigías aquí y pensé que ya que hoy no hay clases, pues podríamos empezar a ver lo de la poción de Snape

Hermione se encontraba algo confundida, bueno algo era poco, se encontraba muy confundida, después de 3 años tratándola despectivamente y llamándola sangre sucia, simplemente la llamaba Hermione…

Mostrando un poco de recelo dijo:

-¿No te irás con tus amigos a molestar a los del primer año?

-¿No irás a molestar a alguien y después reírte de cómo lo has logrado una vez más?

-Hermione, yo, siento que tengas tan mala impresión de mí, se que el cara rajada y la comadreja me odian y debes saber que tal vez nunca me pueda llevar con ellos pero me gustaría al menos llevarme bien contigo.

De lo más sorprendida Hermione se dirigió a la última mesa de la biblioteca que esta por ser la última se encontraba un poco en la penumbra y Draco la siguió.

Draco se pregunto si debía comentarle lo de los sueños, pero primero quería que hubiese un poco más de confianza, Draco tenía amigos pero no del tipo amigo de verdad, bueno al menos solo Zabini podía contarse como su único amigo de verdad.

-Dime Draco, ¿Qué tratas de conseguir con esta actitud?

-¿De que hablas hermione? pregunto asombrado

-Si bueno, ya no me llamas sangre sucia, ya no me insultas…

-Si bueno, te diré un secreto…

Hermione se pregunto si acaso estaría soñando aún, ¿Draco contándole un secreto? Era demasiado

-Yo… yo soy así porque mi padre y mi madre siempre me habían inculcado que un Malfoy era un ser especial, por encima de todo y todos, y solo debía relacionarme con los de mi clase, ya sabes, los "sangre limpia", pero mis padres ahora se encuentran en Azkaban y dado que es imposible que salgan, Dumbledore me ha puesto un tutor que vigilará que entre a clases, que reciba todo lo necesario…

Pero yo actuaba así porque necesitaba desesperadamente agradar a mi padre, al decir esto unos lágrimas escurrían de los ojos de Draco…

Hermione no sabía que hacer, al verlo así le entraban ganas de abrazarlo, pero lo único que hizo fue poner una mano sobre la de Draco y para su sorpresa este le tomo la mano y cerro con sus dedos la mano de hermione en un contacto demasiado intimo para ella.

-Hermione, dame una oportunidad de ser tu amigo, conóceme y déjame que yo te conozca por primera vez.

Draco hablaba con tanta sinceridad que Hermione ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de negarse.

-Esta bien Draco, haremos esto, seremos amigos y veamos si todo lo que me dices es verdad.

Esa semana Draco se porto de mil maravillas, todas las tardes se reunían a la orilla del lago y Harry y Ron empezaron a ver como Hermione se arreglaba un poco más y todos los días desaparecía por las tardes sin decir a donde iba, ya no los acompañaba a su entrenamiento de Quidditch.

-Ron, ¿Dónde estará Hermione? Esta semana la he notado rara, es como si hubiera algo y no nos dijera nada, ¿estará en problemas?

-Vamos Harry, te preocupas demasiado, además de seguro esta en la biblioteca o en el laboratorio trabajando con ese tonto de Draco Malfoy.

-Oye Ron, hay algo que tengo que decirte, Hermione y draco últimamente andan muy juntos, no me gusta que Malfoy ande tanto tiempo junto a Hermione.

-Harry, suena como si estuvieras celoso…entonces Ron lo comprendió todo… ¿te gusta Hermione?, pero al ver la cara de su amigo no necesito que este respondiera, ¡si, te gusta Hermione!

Harry no sabía donde ocultarse, seguro que ahora Ron andaría molestándolo.

-Bueno Ron, si ella me gusta un poco, dicho esto Harry sintió como se sonrojaba.

-Mira Ron, Hermione me gusta pero no quiero perder su amistad, además debo reconocer que estoy un poco confundido porque también me gusta Cho…

-Mmm, mejor vamos al campo que tenemos entrenamiento y a la hora de la cena te ayudo a aclarar tus líos amorosos, pero antes de ir al campo acompáñame al lago, tengo que ver a Luna.

-¿Tú y Luna…tienen algo que ver? Pregunto Harry

-Bueno Harry, todavía estamos en eso, pero se que pronto me dirá que sí.

Al llegar a la orilla del lago no había señales de Luna, pero un poco más lejos, donde se encontraba el gran roble verde estaba una pareja platicando…

-Hermione, necesito decirte algo, no puedo más

-Que pasa Draco, ¿ya no quieres mi amistad?

Draco con esos lindos ojos grises la miró, le tomo la cara con sus manos y le dijo:

-No Hermione, ya no quiero ser tú amigo, al ver la cara de sorpresa y dolor de Hermione se apresuró a decir, ya no quiero tu amistad porque te quiero y me gustaría que fuéramos novios… Hermione, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Si Draco, si quiero y se besaron

Ron y Harry vieron que la pareja que se besaba eran ¡Draco y Hermione!

_**Hey…yo de nuevo, actualizando una de mis historias favoritas, otro dramione sin duda algo soso porque fue uno de mis primeros fics escritos, pero decidí no modificarle nada, quiero que vean como me fue en ese entonces jsjsjs**_

_**Saludos a todos (as) y gracias por leer**_

_**Pd. Si dejan review, les querré muxo y si no, de todos modos los querre :D**_

"_**Desaparece mi voz para no pronunciar más tu nombre y desconectare mi corazón para nunca volverte a extrañar"**_

_**Perversa **_


	4. Verdades que matan

4.-Verdades que matan

Ron fue el primero en hablar…

-Harry, yo creo que debemos irnos, pero parecía que Harry se había convertido de piedra, es más, pareciera que no respiraba.

Ron tuvo que llevarse casi a rastras a Harry, una vez que entraron a su sala común tomaron asiento

Harry fue el primero en decir algo…

-Ron, Hermione me gusta, me gusta mucho, y estaba decidido a arriesgarme y entonces ella se besa con Malfoy.

Escondió su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

Ron no sabía que hacer o decir para hacer sentir bien a su amigo.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que tal vez Hermione había estado actuando de manera extraña durante esa semana.

-Vamos Harry, anímate, tenemos entrenamiento y si queremos que la copa siga en nuestra casa debemos entrenar más.

-Tienes razón Ron, vamos, si Hermione es feliz con Draco, solo nos queda apoyarla.

En el lago Draco quería seguir toda la tarde besándose con Hermione, pero sabía que eso era imposible…

-Draco, ¿Qué pasará si alguien se entera? ¿O si alguien nos ve?

-No importa Hermione ya no hay que temer, ¿o sí?

-Puede ser Draco, pero me preocupa que tus compañeros y tus amigos te den la espalda, y te puedan hacer algo que te dañe a ti.

-Vamos Hermy, te quiero, y nada podrá lastimarme ni a mi ni a ti

Regresaron tomados de la mano hasta el gran comedor y cada quien se sentó en su mesa correspondiente.

Llegó su mesa y se sentó junto a Ginny.

-Dime Hermy, ¿Dónde andabas? Subí a buscarte a la biblioteca y no estabas, así que pensé que estabas con Harry y Ron en el campo de Quidditch, pero los chicos acaban de llegar y comentaron que no te había visto en todo el día.

-¿Dónde andabas picarona? Sonrió Ginny con picardía

-Yo... solo estaba paseando por el bosque, antes de los lindes del bosque prohibido

-No habrás entrado al bosque, ¿o sí? Dijo Ginny preocupada

-¡No!, claro que no Ginny, solo estaba…paseando.

Empezaron a cenar y entonces a la hora del postre Harry le dijo:

-Mione, ¿Dónde andabas? Ron y yo te estuvimos buscando

-Yo…de pronto se sentía aturdida al mentirle a su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, pero sabía que no debían saber nada, todavía…

-Bueno Harry,- trato de hablar con una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir – yo estuve paseando por los lindes del bosque prohibido y después subí un rato a los baños de los prefectos a darme un pequeño baño de espuma.

Al terminar de hablar se dio cuenta que tanto como Ron y Harry la miraban de manera extraña, como si supieran que ellas les estaba ocultando algo.

No hermione, no seas tonta, se reprendió a si misma, ellos no pueden saberlo, ¿o si? Chicos, estoy muy cansada y mañana hay examen, así que hasta mañana, al salir del comedor no pudo evitar mirar hacia la mesa de los Slytherin, y se dio cuenta que Draco también la estaba mirando y sonrió y salio hacia su cuarto.

Pero no se dieron cuenta de que también alguien más los estaba mirando, Pansy, la ex novia de Draco.

Draco sabía que debía disimular y quedarse un rato más con los chicos en la sala común de los Slytherin, pero se moría de ganas por salir y correr hacia las estancias de los Gryffindor y besar una y otra vez a Hermione, la quería tanto que necesitaba gritarle a todo el mundo que la amaba y que eran novios…

¿Draco, estas bien? Llevo como media hora haciéndote la misma pregunta.

¿Perdón?, ¿que decías Blaise?

Blaise Zabini se le quedo viendo a Draco con una extraña sensación de que Draco, o estaba en problemas o estaba enamorado…

Chicos, se dirigió hacia Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle, Draco y yo necesitamos hablar de ya saben…Quidditch, y aunque son de Slytherin, nos gustaría tener un poco de privacidad para planear el próximo juego que se acerca y pues…simplemente queremos sorprender a todos, incluso a ustedes, ¿porque no van ya a sus cuartos y nos dejan a solas?

Crabbe y Goyle obedecieron al instante…pero Pansy se quedo sentada sin moverse.

Pansy, ¿acaso estas sorda? Dije que quiero hablar en privado con Draco, y al decir privado, me refiero solo a Draco y yo.

Vamos Zabini, sabes que en mi puedes confiar, de estos lindos labios no saldrá nada

Entonces Zabini se levanto del sillón y bastante molesto tomo de un brazo a Pansy y la empezó a sacar fuera de la sala mientras Pansy se revolvía y decía, ¿Qué diablos te pasa Zabini?, ¡lo que para Draco es importante también lo es para mi!

¿Si? Pues no creo yo lo mismo dijo Draco.

¿Draco? Como me puedes hacer esto a mi, yo, ¡que fui tu novia!

Si bueno, en eso Pansy, te doy toda la razón, fuiste mi novia, tiempo pasado, ahora no somos nada, así que vete y déjame a solas con Zabini

Pansy se soltó de la mano de Zabini y se dirigió hacia la puerta y dijo: Zabini, me las pagaras, y tu también Draco, se van a arrepentir, y dando un portazo salio.

Gracias Zabini, ya Pansy me empezaba a poner de mal humor

Dime Draco, ¿tienes un problema….o estas enamorado?

Blaise, sabes que eres mi único amigo, así que te diré la verdad…si, si estoy enamorado

¿De quien Draco? ¿Quién es la belleza que te trae prácticamente en las nubes?

De alguien muy especial, tienes que prometerme que no le dirás esto a nadie

Esta bien Draco, lo prometo.

Bien, estoy enamorado de Granger, Hermione y yo...somos novios dijo sonriendo

¿Qué? Fue lo único que Blaise puedo decir…

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000_

_**Hola de nuevo! Gracias por los reviews dejados en los últimos capítulos**_

_**Espero que sigan dejando reviews jsjsj y si no lo hacen no hay problema porque iwalment se les kere…**_

_**Grax Michel por seguirme leyendo**_

_**Que tiempos aquellos de la hoy extinta fanautores no??**_

_**Ciao**_


	5. Amarte ¿Duele?

5.-Amarte ¿duele?

Blaise no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de su mejor amigo

Draco, tiene que ser una broma tuya, si claro que sí, no puedes estar hablando en serio ¿o si?

La sonrisa de Draco le indico que ciertamente estaba hablando muy en serio.

Bueno Draco, tendré que decirte que me dejas totalmente sorprendido por tal confesión, pero ¿Qué planeas? ¿Vengarte de Potter a través de Granger?

No blaise, yo AMO a Hermione, es en serio, soy otra persona

¿La amas? Draco creo que exageras, yo se que Granger esta buenísima pero…

Nada de pero Zabini, es en serio, quiero tu apoyo y el de toda la casa Slytherin, no voy a permitir que unos idiotas sin cerebro se interpongan entre Hermione y yo, ella es la chica más guapa que he conocido, he sido su amigo, y ahora soy su novio y todo aquel que no me apoye perecerá

Zabini lo oía y no terminaba de creer lo cambiado que estaba Draco, aunque debía confesar que ese cambio le sentaba muy bien, ver a Draco enamorado era una cosa…pero que estuviera enamorado y encima fuera novio de Hermione Granger era otra cosa muy distinta, pero el lo apoyaría en su relación el tiempo que esta durase, y también buscaría que los demás lo apoyaran.

En la torre de los Gryffindor Hermione se encontraba sentada en el balcón de su habitación cuando de pronto unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

A pesar de ser novia de Draco se sentía triste, sus amigos aún no sabían nada de su relación y sabía que debía contarles cuantos antes de lo que pasaba así que con paso decidido fue a la sala común y con un hechizo los hizo llamar.

Ginny, Luna, Ron, Harry, Dean, Samantha, Neville y Cho, sus mejores amigos se reunieron en la sala y se sentaron alrededor de ella.

¿Qué pasa mione, porque la urgencia de vernos? Pregunto Ginny

Chicos, me siento muy mal y sin más se soltó a llorar.

Neville, tan caballeroso como siempre se acerco a Hermione y la abrazo.

Vamos mione, no llores, tu carita se arrugara tan pronto, esto hizo que Hermione esbozara una media sonrisa.

Chicos, los he reunido porque tengo algo muy importante que decirles.

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada que le hizo saber a Hermione que tal vez ellos no se sorprenderían de todo…

Yo, desde hace unas horas soy novia de Draco Malfoy

Todos con excepción de Harry y ron dijeron, ¡¿qué?!

Todos a la vez preguntaban que como era eso posible, que si sabía lo que estaba haciendo, que Draco era el malo, que debía tener cuidado, que desde cuando eran amigos….

Ya basta chicos, si son mis amigos sabrán escucharme, comprenderme y apoyarme, yo conocí realmente a Draco hace aproximadamente un mes, todo empezó con la poción que el profesor Snape nos encargo, nos hicimos amigos y ahora somos novios, nos queremos, y me gustaría saber que opinan, pero uno a la vez.

Harry fue el primero en hablar…Hermione, eres mi amiga, casi mi hermana, y lo que tú decidas me parecerá perfecto, te apoyo en todo lo que hagas y solo quiero decirte que si Malfoy se atreve a hacerte daño, el mínimo, se las vera conmigo

Ron al ver como se comportaba Harry dijo…si mione yo opino igual que Harry, te apoyo y cualquier cosa solo tendrás que decirnos y Malfoy se arrepentirá de haberse metido con los Gryffindor.

Dean y Neville también la apoyaron y estuvieron de acuerdo con Harry y Ron, se portaban con ella como si ellos fueran los hermanos que nunca había tenido y eso la hizo sentirse bien ya que no pensó que los chicos la apoyaran tan fácilmente.

Las chicas también se mostraron fascinadas por que la pequeña mione tuviera un novio y que fuera el chico más guapo del colegio.

Al terminar la reunión Hermione se dirigió al lago y se sentó a pensar como su vida había cambiado en tan solo un mes.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a recordar el rostro de Draco y como si lo hubiera llamado Draco llegó a sentarse junto a ella.

Hola amor.

Hola mi vida.

Dime hermy, tú… ¿soñabas conmigo?

Hermione pensó que nunca se lo preguntaría

Si Draco, si soñaba contigo y creo que tú también

Si hermy, también soñaba contigo y cuando complete mi sueño me sentía confuso pues nunca se me paso por la mente que tú y yo…bueno, eso no importa.

Draco, desde que te conocí realmente hace ya casi un mes de eso y no deja de sorprenderme como mi vida ha cambiado, y cada día te quiero más, y es tanto mi amor que me duele Draco, porque tengo miedo que a pesar de que poco a poco mis amigos lo han asimilado, tengo miedo de ver entrar por las puertas del castillo a tus padres y que te lleven con ellos.

Ohh mione, Draco abrazo fuertemente a Hermione y le susurro al oído:

No temas amor, nadie nos separara nunca, te lo prometo.

Los días pasaban y así Draco y Hermione cumplieron 6 meses de noviazgo

Ah hermione le parecía que su amor era tan mágico y a la vez tan irreverente, había ocasiones en que Draco la sorprendía con una dulce rosa negra o con un simple beso en algún pasadizo del castillo.

Todos, tanto Gryffindor como Slytherin los apoyaban en su relación y se sentía tan contenta, pero solo una persona la miraba con tanto odio que Hermione se imaginó lo peor, pero pasado el tiempo Pansy parecía ignorarlos y eso la hacia mostrarse inquieta, le inquietaba la pasividad de Pansy, algo tramaba esa rubia, de eso, estaba completamente segura, así que decidió comentárselo a Draco…

Draco, me inquieta que Pansy nos ignore por completo.

Vamos mione, sabes que Pansy solo tiene cerebro para sus tintes de cabello y la tienda de ropa de su prestigiada familia y sus tontas amigas.

Si draco, se que ella es algo…-no quería decir tonta porque no quería insultar a alguien que hasta el momento no le había hecho ni dicho nada…- es algo vanidosa

Mira Hermy, tal vez ya se dio cuenta que contra nosotros no podrá, tú y yo nos queremos mucho como para hacerle caso a esa tonta, tu ignórala también a ella, si así te sientes más tranquila.

Tienes razón draco dijo Hermione poco convencida, tengo que ir con las chicas a preparar lo de una exposición con Mcgonagall

En la casa de los Slytherin Pansy estaba con sus dos mejores amigas, Darina y Patricia, la rubia estaba que hervía de celos, no soportaba ver a Draco con esa mugrosa, pero parecían tan enamorados, y encima los demás imbéciles de sus compañeros de Slytherin apoyaban a Draco en su relación con esa lagartona.

Chicas, debo hacer algo, yo aún amo a Draco y no puede ser que esa mugrosa me lo haya quitado.

Darina dijo, ¿oye Pansy, no Draco y tú ya no eran novios?

Pansy furiosa le clavo una de sus peores miradas a Darina y dijo:

Querida Darina, ¿estas conmigo o en mi contra?

Patricia al ver lo que se avecinaba las interrumpió y dijo:

Bueno chicas, ya no tiene importancia si Pansy era o no novia de Draco, mejor pensemos en un plan para separarlos dijo sonriendo malévolamente

Zabini entró a la sala y miro al trío veneno como todos las llamaban y se acerco

Chicas, ¿Qué traman eh?

Pansy con su mejor cara angelical dijo: nada Blaise, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que estarías con Draco, ahh, pero olvidaba que ahora Draco ya no requiere tu amistad desde que anda con esa…mugrosa…

Vamos pansy, destila tu veneno en otro lado que conmigo no funcionara, no me dirás que todavía estas enojada de que Draco te haya dejado por tonta y cabeza hueca dijo sonriendo zabini…y dicho esto se alejo lanzando sus mejores carcajadas.

Esto enfureció más a Pansy y dijo; Darina, Patricia, tienen que ayudarme, Draco tiene que volver a mí.

Si Pansy, ya sabes que te ayudaremos y que mejor ahora que se acerca el baile de Navidad….

_**Hola, yo de nuevo, si, otra vez!!!**_

_**Otro chap más de est fic bonito**_

_**(Jajaja será porque lo escribí yo?????)**_

_**Gracias por lo reviews**_

_**Agradezco infinatemente a:**_

_**AndreinaMalfoy, **__**Cats9**__**, nueva lectora, Benqx, **__**tychesita**__** y por supuesto a Michel por dejar sus adorados y preciados reviews**_


	6. Problemas

6.- Problemas

Darina tomando una poción multijugos se trasformo en Hermione y fue hacia el patio donde Draco y Zabini estaban practicando quidditch y sin más le dijo: -¿draco, podemos hablar? Es urgente…

Draco se quedo extrañado ya que Hermione nunca lo interrumpía cuando el practicaba con Zabini.

-Dime amor, que pasa, debe de ser algo urgente ya que nunca me había interrumpido en una práctica

-Lo que pasa Draco es que me he dado cuenta que tu y yo….ya no tenemos nada en común, me he enamorado de Dean y sin más se alejo.

Draco no podía creérselo, Hermione, su novia lo había cortado…pero algo no iba bien, esa Hermione que había hablado con el parecía lejana y distante, era como si no fuera ella y decidió contárselo a Zabini

Una vez que Blaise estuvo al tanto de la problemática dijo:

-Draco, yo creo que tienes razón, de lejos pude observar a Hermione y me pareció que no era ella, porque mejor no suspendemos la practica y vas a hablar con ella.

-Tiene razón Blaise, ya practicaremos luego, ahora solo me importa hablar con Hermione, así que iré a buscarla a su torre y si nos reconciliamos pues ya que este fin de semana nos toca libre de ir a donde queramos pues entonces me la llevare a mi nueva casa de campo para pasar un rato juntos, dijo esto con un destello de picardía que a Blaise no le paso desapercibido…

Bueno galán, ojala y todo se aclare, yo este fin me iré con unas amiguitas…

En la torre de los Slytherin Darina, Patricia y Pansy se morían de la risa ya que creían que con lo que había hecho Darina era suficiente para que Draco y Hermione se separaran

En la torre de los Gryffindor, Ron y Ginny discutían sobre porque tenían que ser pelirrojos mientras Harry y Hermione jugaban al ajedrez, así los encontró Draco que ya entraba en la sala común de los chicos sin problemas.

-Mione, puedo hablar contigo pregunto Draco un poco temeroso ya que no sabía que esperarse.

Hermione al verlo entrar se emocionó tanto que se lanzo a los brazos de Draco y lo beso, Draco al ver que Hermione corría hacia el abrió los brazos instintivamente y la beso.

Draco pensó que Hermione besaba de lo mejor y le costo mucho separarse de esos labios…pero tenían que hablar

-Mione, amor, tenemos que hablar dijo Draco con preocupación

Hermione al ver la cara seria se imagino lo peor.

-¿Que pasa draco?

-Hermione, yo te amo, pero ¿Por qué ya no me quieres¿Qué tiene Dean que no tenga yo? Dime la verdad, si eres feliz con el pues entonces lo entenderé.

Hermione oyó todo lo que Draco le había dicho

-¿¡Que tiene que ver Dean en todo esto?!

-Pues eso quiero saber yo mione, yo te amo más que a nada y de pronto vas a la cancha y me dices que me dejas por Dean

-¿Yo? Pero si toda la mañana he estado jugando al ajedrez con Harry, es más si quieres pregúntale, no he salido de la torre en toda la mañana, no me estas jugando una broma pesada¿o sí?

Eso terminaba por confirmar las sospechas de Draco, alguien se estaba haciendo pasar por Hermione¿pero quien?

Draco tomo de la mano a Hermione y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás

-Chicos, necesito su atención y sin más todos voltearon a ver a Draco

Draco dijo:

-Hoy yo estaba practicando con Blaise en la cancha cuando una Hermione de lo más extraña se acerco a mí y me interrumpió en la practica, cosa que la verdadera Hermione no había hecho nunca en los 6 meses que llevamos de novios y me dijo que ya no me quería, que no teníamos nada en común y que estaba enamorada de Dean

Dean al oír esto dijo:

-Pero si a mi me gusta Cho, ella y yo somos novios desde hace 2 semanas

Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de sorpresa y Harry sentía como una vez más el amor se le escapaba de las manos pero no dijo nada…

Ron dijo:

-Draco eso no puede ser al menos que alguien se este haciendo pasar por Hermione, porque Hermy ha estado toda la mañana jugando ajedrez con Harry.

-Entonces necesito su ayuda chicos para que me ayuden a encontrar quien quiere que Hermione y yo estemos separados, dijo el rubio

Al escuchar esto todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Draco y prometieron ayudarlo a investigar.

-Draco, gracias por confiar en mí, eso solo me demuestra cuanto me quieres y sin más volvió a besarlo, al terminar el beso se sentaron junto a una ventana y se quedaron abrazados sin decirse nada.

Harry se encontraba triste pero ahora que lo pensaba no le dolía tanto que Cho fuera novia de Dean, al menos se veían bien, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Ginny se había acercado a el y tomándole la mano dijo…Harry, se que te encuentras triste pero en mi tienes una amiga y sin más le beso en la mejilla y se alejo hacia el cuarto de las chicas.

Harry no se lo podía creer, Ginny, le hermana pequeña de Ron le había dado un beso, y ron parecía que no se había dado cuenta ya que este se encontraba apurado en desenvolver una rana de chocolate.

Sonrió y se dijo que el beso no había estado tan mal…

El fin de semana llego rápidamente y Ron, Luna, Ginny y Harry habían decidido ir a pasarlo en la madriguera, Dean y Cho decidieron ir al caldero chorreante, Samantha en actitud demasiado amistosa había invitado a Neville a su casa mientras que Draco había decidido darle una sorpresa a Hermione, se despidieron todos entre abrazos y besos como si un fin de semana fuera de Hogwarts fuera como irse de vacaciones por un año.

Pansy miraba esto con una rabia que amenazaba con hacerla reventar, pero por el momento no podía hacer nada ya que sus padres había ido a recogerla y se la llevaban a Holanda sin que ella pudiera decir nada, todos los alumnos pasarían el fin de semana en sus casas ya que Hogwarts sería sede de una junta de grandes magos y no querían los maestros ser molestados por el ruido de los alumnos.

-Draco, me dirás a donde nos dirigimos…

-No corazón, quiero que sea una sorpresa dijo mientras la abrazaba y le ponía una venda en los ojos, esta venda amor te la pongo porque ya estamos cerca de nuestro destino y quiero sorprenderte.

Hermione estuvo vendada cerca de 5 minutos y ya que no podía ver si podía oler y noto que el aire del lugar hacia donde se dirigían era más tranquilo, se oían el rumor de las olas, como si estuvieran cerca de una playa…

Draco le quito las vendas y supo que no se había equivocado al llevar a hermy a su casa de playa que había adquirido desde hacia un año.

Hermione estaba encantada, la cabaña estaba muy linda y la playa privada le daba un toque mágico al lugar.

Al entrar vio que había una sala pequeña al igual que una cocina con comedor integrado, dos cuartos, cada uno con baño integrado y le pareció que todo estaba decorado con cosas muy caras, pero claro, era la casa de un Malfoy y sonrió ante este absurdo pensamiento

Se sentaron a comer y después con un beso se dirigieron cada uno a su respectivo cuarto para descansar un rato

Hermione se había bañado y se había puesto una camiseta de dormir de algodón algo desgastada, apagó las luces y se deslizó entre las sábanas, pensó en Draco… ¿estaría dormido?...

ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

Weno aki el sexto chap…espero k les gust, y gracias a todos por dejar un lindo review

Se les agradec de corazón

"**No susurrabas en mí oído, sino en mi corazón, No eran mis labios los que tú besabas: era mi alma" **


	7. Deseo cumplido

7.- Deseo cumplido

Draco se encontraba en su cuarto pensando que la chica de sus sueños se encontraba tan solo a unos pasos y el no podía hacer otra cosa más que besarla y decirle que la amaba, pero el quería más, pero sabía que Hermione no era de esas chicas fáciles…no, con ella tendría que ir paso a paso, le importaba demasiado como para arruinar las cosas de esa manera… apagó la luz y se quedo viendo hacia el techo esperando a que el sueño acudiera a el cuando vio que la puerta se abría…

Hermione decidió que pasar un rato abrazados no serían tan malo¿o sí? Dejando de lado a la razón se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Draco.

Estaba oscuro salvo por el suave resplandor de la luna, que iluminaba los rasgos de Draco y se oía las olas de la playa…Draco estaba tumbado en su cama, con una sábana debajo, otra encima, tenía el torso desnudo.

Se repitió la misma pregunta de antes¿estaría dormido?, no podía verle los ojos sin acercarse.

Se inclinó sobre el, tenía los dedos entrelazados debajo de la cabeza y la estaba observando…

-¿Qué deseas amor? Pregunto el con dulzura

-Solo…solo quería ver si estabas dormido

-Bueno mi vida, ya lo has visto, no lo estoy dijo sonriéndole

Hermione asintió

Se sobresaltó, pero no se apartó cuando Draco se incorporó con la rapidez de un relámpago y la tomo en sus brazos.

-¿Qué deseas amor mío?

Hermione sentía el pulso latiéndole en la base del cuello, respiraba con dificultad, la sangre corría rápidamente por sus venas.

No había salido solo para abrazarse con Draco…

Sintió el calor de los dedos de Draco en sus brazos, no necesitaba más luz para ver sus manos, largas y pálidas con uñas cortas bien cuidadas, se le daba bien leer el pensamiento de otras personas, así que sintió algo ardiente y dulce a la vez manando de los dedos de Draco, hizo caso omiso a su lógica que le decía que eso no debía pasar…

-¿Qué deseas amor? Repitió Draco

-Bueno, que demonios dijo con voz pausada, no podía dormir y pensé, que estará haciendo mi Draco…y sentí deseos de estar contigo al terminar de decir esto sintió como se sonrojaba

Entonces Draco dijo algo que la hizo sentir especial

-Amor, yo también pensaba en ti, y te daré todo lo que desees…

Decir que jamás habría imaginado a Hermione perfectamente semidesnuda deseándolo era decir poco, afirmar que el mero hecho de tener a Hermione en su brazos le producía una erección tremenda e instantánea también era quedarse corto.

Abrazándola un poco más dijo:

-Te daré lo que tú desees de mí pero con una condición

Una condición, diablos, Draco le estaba poniendo condiciones…

-¿Condición? Repitió Hermione, un susurro, suave como el aire, liso como la seda, una palabra que le aceleraba la sangre

Draco sentía el magnífico trasero de Hermione en los muslos y su aliento en sus labios.

Estaba lo bastante ardiente como para dejarla ir.

-Si, dime que después no te arrepentirás.

-Lo prometo.

-Bien, que bueno que lo prometes hermy, porque yo te prometo que no te arrepentirás de estar conmigo, como yo no me arrepiento de estar contigo, y sin más hundió los dedos en sus cabellos para acercar su rostro al de él antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera echarse para atrás.

Los labios de Hermione se entreabrieron al instante, tenía la boca dulce y llena del embrujo de la miel líquida. Draco tenía un millón de intenciones, deseaba sorprenderla con una seducción tan endiabladamente buena que jamás la olvidaría, pero cuando ella se movió en sus brazos y deslizó los dedos por sus cabellos, estrechando su cabeza, la sábana cayó al suelo.

El algodón suave de la camiseta de hermione se elevó

No llevaba nada debajo

Draco hundió las manos debajo de la tela mientras seguía besándola, poseyéndola con la lengua con un beso profundo, húmedo, como lava líquida, deslizó los dedos por su torso, los colocó bajo la firme redondez de sus senos, trazó una circunferencia, acarició, exploró.

Hermione tenía los pezones tan tensos y duros…y la oyó exhalar un suspiro cuando la tocó.

Hermione se estremeció contra él, y Draco deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta sus glúteos, maravillándose del tacto de su piel y de la firmeza de su cuerpo, la colocó a horcajadas sobre él, levantándola lo justo para dejarla caer sobre la erección instantánea que con tan poco esfuerzo había provocado.

Cortaron el beso y ella jadeó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras que su cuerpo aceptaba poco a poco el miembro de Draco, húmeda y generosa pero con un leve dejo de dolor ya que era su primera vez.

Draco sabía que era la primera vez de su chica y fue despacio con ella, él la ayudaba a bajar y la penetraba por completo.

Hermione se estremeció contra él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras Draco le dejaba adaptarse a la invasión, después, le puso las manos en las caderas y empezó a moverla, y ella lo seguía, y se embestían con desesperación.

No había tiempo para pensar, solo para sentir, quería ser parte de Draco y Draco quería ser parte de Hermione.

Hermione le hundió los dedos en los hombros, clavándole las uñas, Draco logró sacarle la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y arrojarla aun rincón de la habitación sin detenerse ni un instante.

Los senos de Hermione cayeron sobre su rostro. Movió la lengua sobre ellos mientras ella se elevaba y caías, atrapó con los labios un pezón endurecido y lo lamió, arrancándole un suave gemido, la estrechó entre sus brazos, la atrajo con fuerza sobre él, apretando los dientes y notó cómo ella liberaba la tensión y el al momento siguiente se dejo ir

-No te arrepientas amor dijo Draco con la respiración entrecortada, prométeme que nunca me dejaras.

-Nunca Draco, nunca te dejare ni me arrepentiré de lo que acaba de pasar, para mi fue único y especial, te amo amor, y dicho esto lo volvió a besar.

Pasaron el fin de semana entre besos y caricias y ratos en la playa, el tiempo se acaba y pronto tendrían que regresar al colegio.

El lunes todos habían regresado al colegio y en la entrada estaba Draco y Hermione abrazados esperando la llegada de sus amigos cuando de pronto del tren bajaron 4 parejas tomadas de la mano: Ginny y Harry, Luna y Ron, Dean y Cho y Samantha y Neville.

Hermione estaba feliz, por fin veía a sus amigos felices con sus respectivas parejas.

Todos estaban felices, saludándose con besos y abrazos y se dirigieron al comedor.

Harry fue el primero en hablar

-Chicos tengo que anunciarles que Ginny y yo somos novios…Luna interrumpió a Harry y dijo, pues Ron y yo también somos novios...Samantha tímidamente dijo…pues Neville y yo también andamos.

Todos comentaban lo felices que estaban cuando Pansy, Patricia y Darina se acercaron a la mesa…

-Vaya Draco, jamás pensé que tú te mezclarías con los pobretones de los Weasley, la sangre sucia de Granger y los nerds de Neville y samantha, claro que Cho es de sangre limpia, pero los demás no, estas dejando la reputación de los Slytherin por el lodo, me pregunto que dirían tus padres si pudieran verte.

-Vamos Pansy, te morías por soltar tu veneno verdad, sabes que eres la única de Slytherin que no acepta que Hermione y yo somos felices, porque mejor no te vas con tus tontas lacayas a molestar a otra parte, o será que ya ni siquiera en Slytherin te quieren por venenosa.

Dicho esto siguió hablando con sus demás amigos como si nada hubiera pasado

ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

Y más pronto, el séptimo capítulo

Espero k les gust, y gracias a todos por dejar un lindo review

Se les agradec de corazón

"**No susurrabas en mí oído, sino en mi corazón, No eran mis labios los que tú besabas: era mi alma" **


	8. Sorpresas

8

8.- Sorpresas

Pansy no podía creerse que esa sangre sucia tuviera babeando a su Draco.

Ella y Draco habían sido felices cuando eran novios, al menos ella si lo quería de verdad, pero cuando Draco se entero que sus padres y los de Pansy estaban en Azkaban por ser mortífagos, la había dejado argumentando que no la quería, que nunca la había amado, que solo estaba por imposición de su padre con ella.

Y de pronto se fijaba en esa sabelotodo y cambiaba, y ¡todo Slytherin lo apoyaba!

Se dirigió a la sala común y dijo en voz alta para los que estaban ahí que era la mayoría:

-Chicos, por favor, quiero un momento de su atención, todos incluso Darina y Patricia la miraban como si estuviera demente

-¿Qué pasa Pansy? Pregunto Crabbe

-Solo quiero informarles que yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que Draco nos esta haciendo, lo que le esta haciendo a Slytherin.

-No puede ser posible que ustedes lo apoyen en sus amoríos con esa sangre sucia, enloda el nombre de nuestra casa que por años no ha tenido ningún escándalo de ese tipo.

-Goyle dijo: pansy, pero si Draco es feliz, ¿Por qué tenemos que meternos en su vida?

Pansy lo miro con los ojos llenos de odio y respondió:

-Claro, era de esperarse que tu y Crabbe lo apoyen porque son sus lacayos, pero, ¿Por qué los demás lo apoyan?

Todos murmuraban sobre la actitud de Pansy…

-¿Quiénes están de acuerdo conmigo en que Draco no debe continuar su relación con esa sangre sucia? Pregunto Pansy

Solo alzaron la mano Darina y Patricia

-¿Qué?, son unos tontos, no ven que Draco al rato pedirá que lo cambien a Gryffindor y los olvidara

Pansy seguía dando sus razones cuando de pronto Blaise la interrumpió

-Ya Pansy, porque no mejor dices que te mueres de los celos porque Draco AMA a Hermione por si misma y no como a ti que estaba contigo porque Lucius y tu padre lo amenazaron de muerte si no te tenía como su novia y encima de todo esto TÚ lo sabías

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante esta afirmación y Pansy respondió

-Blaise tú no te metas en esto, además de cuando acá te refieres por su nombre a la Sangre sucia, ¿no será que tú también te enredaras con una Gryffindor?

-No Pansy, no me enredare con una Gryffindor, pero no voy a permitir, primero como Prefecto de esta casa y segundo como el amigo de Draco que hables mal de ellos y ahora cumpliendo mi deber como prefecto te informo que esta semana que nos toca ir a Hogsmeade tú y tus amigas se quedaran con Snape limpiando el laboratorio, ya que Snape me ha informado que necesitaba personal y ustedes cumplen los requisitos, y no quiero saber que siguen con sus alteraciones al orden o yo mismo las llevaré con Dumbledore para que el decida que hacer con ustedes.

Blaise sonriendo salió de su sala común y se dirigió a buscar a Draco, ahora que era prefecto podía imponer sus reglas para bien, desde que se juntaba con los Gryffindor, había cambiado.

Draco también había cambiado, había pasado de ser aquel rubio de mala cara que siempre estaba haciéndole bromas a los chicos de 1° a ayudar a Hermione a enseñar a los que no entendían asignaturas complicadas como pociones o transformaciones, incluso participaba en obras de teatro.

Pansy era bonita, pero muy rencorosa, al principio Blaise se sintió deslumbrado por su belleza, pero después descubrió que su belleza exterior no tenía nada que ver con su belleza interna, era una chica fría, superficial y ambiciosa, solo quería estar con Draco por su apellido y su dinero, Blaise no podía quejarse por el tema del dinero, su familia era igual o más rica que la de Draco, pero eran personas humildes a las que no les gustaba presumir.

Pero ahora que conocía a Pansy descubrió que ya no se sentía atraído por ella como antes.

Ahora le gustaba esa niña de nombre Sarah, claro que sarah aunque estaba en Gryffindor era de Durmstrangs, solo que sarah quería ser una bruja de gran excelencia y sentía que en Durmstrangs no lo iba a lograr y había pedido su cambio, era rubia y de ojos azules, muy linda, y para su tremenda suerte según Blaise, era amiga de Ginny weasley, así que por lo tanto tal vez tendría una oportunidad con ella, estaban aún en 5 año y todos tenían 17 años…

Al llegar al lago vio a toda la pandilla Gryffindor incluido Draco y tomo asiento junto a Hermione

-Hola Blaise.- saludo hermione y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, las chicas imitaron el gesto de hermione y Blaise se sorprendió al sentir como se sonrojaba cuando Sarah lo saludaba

Draco vio la reacción de su amigo y dijo

-Blaise, ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile de navidad?

-No draco, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno pues si no piensas llevar a nadie podrías ir con sarah, ya que ella es nueva y no conoce a nadie.

-Sarah al oír esto dijo: oh Draco, no te molestes, seguro que tú amigo ya tiene pensado llevar a alguien más

Entonces Blaise vio esto como una excelente oportunidad para estar cerca de esa chica de ojos azules y respondió

-Claro que no sarah, será un placer para mí ser tu pareja de baile, claro, si tú me lo permites dijo sonriéndole

Sarah que jamás se había imaginado que ese chico tan guapo que la mantenía despierta pensando en el quisiera ser su pareja de baile y dijo

-El placer será mío Blaise y ambos se quedaron viendo y sonrieron mutuamente


	9. De compras en Hogsmeade

9

9.- De compras en Hogsmeade…

En la semana cultural de Hogwarts la profesora Mcgonagall y Severus Snape los llevaron a conocer las nuevas y viejas historias que pertenecían al poblado de Hogsmeade, ahí todos los magos y brujas aprovecharon para comprar sus mejores galas para el tan esperado baile de navidad.

Las chicas se dirigieron a una boutique de ropa de Valentino y Carolina Herrera, mientras que los chicos se dirigieron a una boutique de ropa de Calvin Klein, Gucci y Dolce & Gabbana

Ginny se había decidido por un modelo largo de Valentino, negro y con escote en forma V y zapatos del mismo color de Prada

Luna escogió un lindo traje de Carolina Herrera en color rojo de estilo imperio con corte justo debajo del busto y con caída decorada con lentejuelas rojas y alpargatas negras con rojo

Cho se decidió por un vestido asimétrico en tono lila con aplicaciones florales y zapatos de tacón de aguja

Samantha eligió un vestido strapless en color púrpura con aplicaciones de cristales en forma de lágrimas y corazones con sandalias bajas en color lila

Hermione veía como sus amigas elegían sin problemas y solo deseaba encontrar algún vestido apropiado según para ella.

Sarah solo quedamos tú y yo, ¿te has decidido por algún modelo?

No hermy y empiezo a preocuparme, tal vez los chicos ya se habrán desesperado porque somos las únicas que no saben que elegir

Vamos sarah, demos una vuelta una vez más, igual y encontramos lo que buscamos

Las demás sonrieron al ver la indecisión de las dos chicas, hermy y sarah tenían gustos muy especiales…

Sarah por fin encontró ese algo que ella andaba buscando: un lindo vestido color marfil con falda larga recta, escote drapeado y cinta negra con broche 'Art Decó' bajo el pecho y zapatillas estilo princesa, negras con blanco

Hermione se decidió por un vestido largo de escote recto con zapatillas de cristal, en la cintura el vestido llevaba un listón negro

Al salir de la boutique las chicas se sorprendieron pues pensaban que los chicos las estarían esperando con cara de aburridos, pero ellos ni siquiera salían de la tienda a la que habían entrado, si las chicas tenían problemas al escoger sus vestidos, ellos tenían problemas más grandes ya que no se decidían por nada…

Los chicos se dieron cuenta que al final todos los smokings eran negros y de buen gusto y Harry, Ron, Dean, Draco y Blaise eligieron sus trajes todos de color negro y sus zapatos del mismo color y salieron de la tienda, se sorprendieron al ver que sus respectivas parejas ya estaban esperándolos en la plaza del Italian Coffee con sus frapuchinos y galletas de nuez.

Al verlos llegar Hermione dijo,- Draco amor mío, pensé que ustedes nos estarían esperando pero fue una gran sorpresa para nosotras verlos aún dentro de la tienda y como vimos que no se decidían vinimos aquí a tomarnos un café mientras ustedes llegaban.

Bueno amor, pues ya nos decidimos, y dime, me enseñarás los que compraste dijo mostrando esa sonrisa que solo podía convencerla a ella, pero hermione se mostró firme y dijo: las chicas y yo hemos decidido que no verán los vestidos hasta la noche del baile, ya que queremos que sea una sorpresa.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y suspiraron, las chicas cuando decidían algo se mostraban firmes hasta el final.

A la llegada al colegio se dirigieron todos a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir, ya que era muy tarde cuando todos los alumnos habían llegado de su paseo por Hogsmeade.

Al día siguiente todos desayunaron y se dirigieron a sus clases.

Al terminar el día, exactamente a la hora de la cena, hermione decidió que no tenía hambre y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Tomo un libro sobre encantamientos y estaba tan centrada en el libro que no se dio cuenta que Draco había llegado y se sentaba junto a ella.

Hola amor le susurro Draco al oído

Hermione se estremeció de puro placer al notar a Draco junto a ella

Mione, hemos estado muy separados amor mío….deseo estar contigo noche y día, a todas horas, ver tu rostro al dormirme y que sea tu rostro y esos hermosos labios que tienes lo primero que vea al levantarme…

Yo también Draco…Lo beso en los labios con un profundo beso que demostraba sin lugar a dudas cuanto lo amaba

Vamos amor, tengo una bella sorpresa para ti…

Se dirigieron hacia la casa de los Slytherin pero antes de llegar tomaron una desviación que conducía a una de las entradas de Slytherin y Draco tocando una serie de ladrillos con combinación secreta se abrieron y dieron paso a una estancia grande y amueblada con los colores de la casa de Draco, una escritorio en una esquina con el logo de la serpiente, un baño con paredes de cristal transparente….y una gran cama con dosel y sábanas de terciopelo negro…

Había una mesa con velas y comida francesa e italiana, vino tinto y rosas negras por todo el lugar

Oh Draco esto es bellísimo dijo Hermione sin poder ocultar las lágrimas

¿Por qué lloras amor?

Oh Draco es que todo esto…es tan hermoso, es increíble nuestro amor Draco, te amo tanto que me duele, no quiero separarme de ti nunca

Lo se mione, me pasa lo mismo, ¿sabes? Gracias a ti he cambiado por completo, tú haces que cada día que pasa sea mejor, tú me das un motivo para apreciar cada día que pasa.

Draco ven aquí dijo Hermione con un brillo muy especial en los ojos…

Draco se acerco a ella hasta que no quedaba ni un espacio entre ellos y se besaron, ese beso contenía todo el amor y todo el deseo contenido de esos días que habían pasado…

Se sentaron a cenar y una vez que terminaron Draco hizo aparecer un artefacto muggle que tocaba música de Robbie Williams, el cantante muggle favorito de Hermione…en ese momento tocaba la canción de Eternity que tanto le gustaba a su chica y sin más se pusieron a bailar muy abrazados…

Mione, me dirás como es tu vestido le susurro Draco

No amor, quiero que sea una sorpresa

Mientras bailaban sus cuerpos se juntaban cada vez más y ambos deseaban nuevamente ser una sola persona…

Draco se quitó su túnica escolar y se quedó en sport y Boxer

Hermione hizo lo mismo y se quedo en sport y tanga

Ambos se olvidaron de bailar, de la música, de la cena….de todo…solo existían ellos dos

Ven dijo casi en susurros Draco y tomándola de la mano se dirigieron a la cama

Draco tenía ganas de hacer con ella maravillas, pero la notaba cansada así que tomándola en brazos se acostaron y Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Draco y se quedó dormida.

Draco pensé en dejarla dormir unas horas…

Habían dormido un par de horas cuando sintió los labios de Draco besándola y eso si que la despertó completamente, Draco atrajo a Hermione hacia sí mientras ella hundía los dedos en su cabello rubio, moviéndose eróticamente contra su cuerpo, a continuación, le quitó la camisa

Tócame Draco pidió tras verse liberada de su camiseta, por favor, tócame

Draco no pudo resistirse a su súplica, le deslizó las manos por el vientre y ascendió hasta sus senos, apretándolos, Hermione emitió un jadeo y se estremeció

Sí…por favor…

Draco la tumbó y acostándose a su lado comenzó a lamerle un pezón, deslizando la lengua en círculos, chupándolo con movimientos perezosos.

Estas tan hermosa dijo Draco con voz ronca.

Rápidamente ambos se deshicieron de sus respectivas prendas y volvieron a unirse en un apasionado beso.

Poséeme- le murmuró Hermione en el oído a Draco, volviéndolo loco de deseo

Draco se situó entre sus piernas y la penetró, moviéndose lentamente, él empezó a empujar lenta y rítmicamente, hasta que ella gritó su nombre una y otra vez mientras notaba como el placer crecía y se desbordaba en su interior, en medio de tanto placer Draco murmuro te amo hermy, más que mi propia vida

Yo también Draco, te amo más que nada en este mundo…a continuación permanecieron aferrados el uno al otro mientras ambos se deslizaban hacia el sueño, antes de dejarse ir por el sueño Hermione pensó que era la segunda vez que hacía el amor con Draco y ninguno había usado ninguna protección…


	10. Tenemos que hablar

10

10.- Tenemos que hablar…

Después de haber pasado la noche con Draco, Hermione abandono la habitación "secreta" a las 5am para poder estar en su torre y que las chicas no la descubrieran.

Bajo a desayunar y como siempre Ginny la estaba esperando

¿Dónde andabas anoche picarona? Pregunto Ginny con la más grande de sus sonrisas

Hermione sabía que a Ginny no le podía ocultar nada y le contó todo…

¡Diablos Hermy!, me extraña de ti, todavía disculpo a Malfoy porque bueno…es Malfoy pero bueno, no te preocupes por naderías…todavía…mira, porque mejor no hablas con Draco y le dices tus dudas, es tu pareja, y como pareja que forman ahora deben enfrentar todo lo que les pase juntos.

Me quede viendo a Ginny y me fije que la pequeña Weasley había madurado, a veces me sentía niña a lado de Ginny

Tienes razón Ginny, hablaré con Draco y resolveremos esto los dos

Así se habla amiga, bueno mejor comamos porque ahí viene Harry y mi hermano y seguro se le echarán encima a Malfoy cuando se enteren…

¿De que nos tenemos que enterar amor? Pregunto Harry a la vez que saludaba con un gran beso en la boca a Ginny.

De nada amor, solo hablábamos de las sorpresas que les esperan en el baile

Ah ginny, insisten en hacernos pensar e imaginar, y solo por eso ya quiero que sea el baile de navidad

Si yo también, me muero por ver como se verá mi lunita…

Ginny comenzó a reírse al ver como su hermano llamaba ahora a Luna

El día pasó y la pandilla se reunía al final del día en las orillas del lago y se sentaban a platicar sucesos de importancia en el día o simplemente a abrazarse.

Ginny y Harry estudiaban literatura, Luna y Ron se estaban comiendo una bolsa de ranas de chocolate, luna había adquirido las costumbres de Ron y ahora comían a todas horas…Dean y Cho miraban un álbum de fotos, Blaise y Sarah hablaban de naderías, Neville y Samantha hablaban de plantas y Draco y Hermione miraban al resto de la pandilla.

Después de un rato de observar a sus amigos Hermione se decidió a exteriorizar sus dudas.

Draco…tenemos que hablar

Hermy, cuando pones ese tono en tu linda voz me pongo a pensar que me dirás que te has aburrido de mí

Claro que no Draco, sabes que te amo, pero hay algo…hay algo que me inquieta

Dime amor, ¿de que se trata?

No Draco, aquí no puedo decírtelo, te parece si vamos al campo de Quidditch y ahí te digo

Claro amor, vamos, se paró y la ayudo a ella a levantarse

Chicos, Draco y yo los dejamos, vamos un ratito por ahí…

Uyy comenzaron a gritar las demás parejas…

Esto hizo que Hermione se sonrojara y sin más se dio la vuelta y tomada de la mano de Draco se dirigieron al lugar en cuestión

Ya hemos llegado hermy, ¿Qué ocurre?

Draco, hemos tenido relaciones y créeme, me encantan, pero no nos hemos cuidado, al menos yo no…y por lo visto tu menos, ¿Qué haremos si me quedo embarazada?

Nos faltan 2 años para salir de Hogwarts y….

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hermy tan preocupada

Draco, ¿te parece gracioso que me preocupe?

No Hermione, pero es que con tantas cosas, se me olvidó decirte algo…

¿Qué se te olvido decirme Draco?

Bueno amor, alguna vez te dije que conmigo tú no tenías que preocuparte por nada, ¿verdad?

Si, pero no veo la relación de eso con mis preocupaciones….

Bueno hermy, lo que pasa es que encontré un libro en mis escapadas a la biblioteca que habla sobre anticonceptivos y pues vi uno que es un parche que se aplica en el hombro, luego de que se aplica se vuelve invisible a los ojos de los demás pero el parche sigue ahí, la cuestión es que dura 5 años, previene los embarazos no deseados y yo te protejo a ti, termino de hablar y sonrió al ver la cara de Hermione

¿Estas bien amor?

Oh Draco yo he estado tan preocupada pensando que éramos unos inmaduros e irresponsables

Vamos hermy, no tienes que culparte por haberlo pensado, al final también fue culpa mía por no habértelo dicho, pero es que veo tus ojos y me pierdo…estaban a punto de besarse cuando apareció Pansy y Darina

Vaya, ¿pero que veo?, si es la sangre sucia y nuestro querido Príncipe

Pansy, ¿Qué quieres?

Nada Draco, solo me asombra ver que ya no eres ni la mitad de lo que eras cuando te llamábamos el Príncipe De Sly…

Bueno Pansy, yo nunca quise terminar como tu padre, en Azkaban, y eso de que yo era el Príncipe de Slytherin eran las ideas locas de los mortífagos encabezados por mi padre y no vuelvas a llamar sangre sucia a Hermione, por eso te dejare 100 puntos menos.

¿Qué? Grito Darina, Draco, no puedes hacernos esto, somos integrantes de TÚ casa

Si puedo Darina, y porque soy prefecto lo hago

Draco, te arrepentirás de esto, ¿me oyes? Te arrepentirás y tu también Granger, ya veremos que dice Dumbledore cuando se entere que te estas acostando con un alumno de Hogwarts, es más, ¿Qué dirán tus padres? Dijo con falsa inocencia, sería una verdadera lástima que su hija no sea lo que ellos esperan, ¿verdad Hermy?

-Ya basta Pansy, no te tengo miedo, haz lo que tú creas conveniente y por mis padres, no te preocupes, es más por si no lo sabías Draco y yo nos casaremos cuando salgamos de Hogwarts, estamos prometidos y mis padres lo saben, yo amo a Draco y Draco me ama a mí, es una lástima que siendo tan bonita tengas el alma tan podrida, y sin más tomo la mano de Draco y se dirigieron a sus respectivas torres, al llegar a la sala común iban en silencio, iban llegando a la entrada de Hermione cuando Draco dijo…

¿Es verdad hermy? Pregunto Draco un poco colorado, se ve tan lindo con sus mejillas sonrosadas…

¿De que Draco?

¿En serio si te quieres casar conmigo saliendo de aquí?

Fue el turno de Hermione de ponerse colorada, si bueno…yo…si Draco, te quiero lo suficiente para saber que eres el indicado para mí.

Oh hermy, soy tan feliz y tomándola en brazos la alzo y juntos empezaron a dar vueltas por todo el pasillo…

¿Se puede saber porque tan felices jóvenes? Pregunto una voz…

Oh profesora Mcgonagall…yo…es que estoy tan feliz dijo Draco

Si señor Malfoy me doy cuenta de su felicidad, pero debo pedirle que se retire a su casa, es muy tarde y ya sabe que el horario de estar fuera se ha terminado.

Si… yo…bueno, me voy, buenas noches profesora y dándole un rápido beso en la boca a hermione y ante la mirada asombrada de la profesora se fue

Señorita Granger, ¿podemos bajar a tomar un té? Me gustaría poder platicar con usted…

Si claro profesora dijo Hermione, tal vez Pansy ya le hubiera ido con el chisme, claro que no tenía porque tener miedo, a sus padres le había avisado por medio de una lechuza su noviazgo con Draco, y sus avances en sus relaciones íntimas…y Draco hacía 2 meses le había propuesto matrimonio al salir de Hogwarts, sus padres la apoyaban en todo y le habían demostrado su apoyo y su felicidad al saber lo que Draco quería con ella…

En la sala común se sentaron frente a la chimenea y Mcgonagall hizo aparecer dos tazas con té de manzana y canela

Hermione,- no era la primera vez que la profesora la tuteaba.- estoy preocupada por ti

¿Por qué profesora?

Ante todo hermione puedes llamarme Minerva, no estamos en clase ahora y te digo que ante todo soy la jefa de tu casa y puedes confiar en mi.

Gracias Minerva…dijo hermione un poco tensa ya que nunca había llamado a la profesora por su nombre

Dime hermione, ¿estas realmente enamorada de Draco?

Si, pro…si Minerva

Entonces debes saber que yo te apoyo, peor hay algo que me preocupa todavía…

¿Qué es?

-Pansy legó muy alterada hace unos minutos a mi oficina y me dijo que tú y Draco…que tenían relaciones y estabas embarazada

-¿Qué? Claro que no, es cierto que Draco y yo tenemos relaciones pero Draco es un chico responsable y maduro que se ha protegido para evitar embarazos no deseados, y al protegerse me protege a mí también, lo amo profesora, y el me ama y pansy nos odia porque no soporta que por primera vez los Gryffindor y los Slytherin se lleven bien después de años de estar en una tonta pelea que ha durado generaciones.

-¿Sabes hermione? Siempre supe que serías una gran bruja, y cuando me entere que Draco Malfoy era tu novio tuve miedo de que ese chico fuera como su padre, pero con sus padres en Azkaban y con el tutor que el profesor Dumbledore le ha puesto ha cambiado mucho, pero Voldemort aún esta afuera, anda suelto y aunque todos sus sirvientes están presos en Azkaban….temo por sus vidas, más que nada por la vida de Draco y ahora por la tuya también.

Harry es fuerte, pero necesita de ustedes, de sus amigos, la magia buena estará siempre del lado de Harry Potter, pero si Voldemort se entera que Draco ya no será mortífago y que encima esta de novio contigo, no se que pueda pasar, esa chica…Pansy, tiene todo la pinta para ser igual o peor que su padre, tú y Draco deben de tener mucho cuidado con ella, y me alegro que Draco sea responsable.

-Gracias profesora, por preocuparse por nosotros, sabremos cuidarnos.

-Lo se hermione, lo se…y sin más se fue dejando a hermione sentada frente a la chimenea…

Minutos más tarde llegó Draco

-¿Qué ha pasado Hermy?

Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos le contó todo, sobre todo la parte de Voldemort

-¿Sabes hermy? Creo que la profesora Mcgonagall tiene razón al decir que Pansy será peor que su padre, por Voldemort no me preocupo, el esta solo, todos sus sirvientes están presos ahora mismo compartiendo celda con mis padres en Azkaban, no te preocupes más amor, mejor sonríe, mañana por fin será la llegada de Navidad y con ello llega el baile, muero de ganas por ver tu vestido…

-Si Draco, tienes razón, mejor dame un beso y quédate un rato mas conmigo

A las 1am se separó la pareja, Hermione subió a su cuarto y Draco se dirigió a su torre

Al entrar no encendió una vela, simplemente se dejo guiar por su instinto y al llegar a la ventana una voz le pregunto…

-¿De donde tan tarde galán?

Sonrío, era Zabini…

-Vengo de estar con mi amada y tu Romeo, ¿me estas esperando, o es que si no llegó no duermes sin mí?

-Fue el turno de reírse de Zabini, para nada galán estaba bien dormido, pero tus pasos me han despertado…y estaba soñando con Sarah


	11. El baile de navidad

11

11.- El baile de Navidad

Por fin, la llegada de baile de navidad, todo hogwarts se envolvió en un manto blanco, la nieve caía suavemente dejando a su paso un dejo de calma y los alumnos que se encontraban en el patio estaban envueltos en sus abrigos y al hablar se dejaba ver el humo que salía de sus bocas.

Dentro, el gran salón estaba bellamente decorado con un gran árbol de navidad que Hagrid ayudó a decorar, claro que con semejante altura del árbol, era más que obvio que el y los fantasmas serían los que terminarán de decorar el árbol…

En las habitaciones de las chicas el caos era total, aunque el baile comenzaría a las 7pm y terminaría a las 2am, los profesores habían decidido suspender las clases ese día y al día siguiente pues todos estarían cansados para laborar…

Ginny.- ¿Dónde esta mi maquillaje?

Luna.- ¡Quiero mi alaciador!

Cho.- ¿alguien ha visto mi vestido?

Samantha.- quiero usar el baño…

Hermione.- ¿podrían callarse y vestirse en silencio?

Sarah.- ¿a que hora es el baile?...

En la habitación de los chicos la situación no estaba tan lejos de ser la misma que en la habitación de las chicas, solo que aquí, Draco y Blaise habían pedido permiso a su Jefe de su torre, Snape, para que pudiera vestirse en la Torre Gryffindor con sus amigos…

Harry.- ¡Vamos chicos, quiero mis lentes!, Ron, tú los tienes ¿verdad?

Ron.- Harry, tus lentes están en el primer cajón de tu mesa…

Dean.- ¿donde están mis zapatos?

Neville.- vamos chicos, aún nos sobra tiempo, ¿alguien ha visto mi mandrágora?

Draco.- ¿alguien ha visto mi loción?, ¿mi traje? Diablos, no encuentro nada…

Blaise.- ¡quiero bañarme, pero no encuentro mis boxers! ¿Por qué son tan desordenados eh?

Los demás se le quedaron viendo y respondieron, somos Blaise, somos….y se soltaron a reírse

Eran las 6pm y ya tanto las chicas como los chicos estaban listos pero no podían bajar al salón solas, no, los chicos pasarían por ellas al 10 para las 7…

-Chicos, es tiempo de ver a nuestras preciosas chicas dijo Draco

-Si, estamos de acuerdo concluyeron los demás

Al llegar tocaron la puerta 2 veces, esa era la señal…

Al salir todas las chicas en un murmullo de risitas y bromas quedaron en total silencio al ver a los chicos, ¡Están tan guapos! Dijo Ginny

Los chicos se quedaron asombrados al ver a las chicas, estaban simplemente maravillosas.

-Divinas dijo Blaise, pero obviamente solo miraba a Sarah…

Entraron las parejas al salón de baile, los fantasmas danzaban por aquí y por allá por todo el recinto, los profesores estaban sentados en su mesa charlando amenamente.

Varios alumnos ya habían llegado

Pasaron unos minutos antes que Dumbledore diera su discurso.

Las mesas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y slytherin habían desaparecido y en su lugar habían puesto varios grupos de mesas que al menos albergaban cabida para 14 personas por mesa.

Los de la pandilla habían decidido sentarse juntos, escogieron una mesa que daba vista hacia la pista de baile.

En la siguiente mesa se sentó Pansy, Darina y Patricia, la regla era que todos debían asistir con pareja al baile, pero todo indicaba que ellas no pensaban llevar pareja esa noche.

Ya todas las mesas estaban llenas de los alumnos de las diferentes casas, todo indicaba que esa noche no habría pelea entre los distintos alumnos…en una mesa podía haber desde alumnos de Ravenclaw hasta alumnos de Slytherin

Cuando se encendió el árbol con las luces naranjas todos se dieron cuenta que esa era la señal que indicaba que el director iba a comenzar el discurso

Dumbledore:

Chicos y chicas, buenas noches a todos, me da gusto verlos sentados de manera mixta, veo una mesa en la cual hay alumnos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, y recalco, me da mucho gusto.

Hoy celebramos la llegada de la Navidad a Hogwarts con este maravilloso baile navideño que se lleva celebrando por generaciones enteras.

Entonces, solo me queda decirles que se diviertan, coman y solo por esta bella ocasión se les permitirá tomar Whisky de Malta y Champagne de Meric, ahora a comer, bailar y divertirse.

Dicho esto se sentó y en todas las mesas aparecieron canapés, fiambre de jamón de gloucester, pollo salado con salsa picalilli, lomito angus, alcaucil saltado, puré de apio, salsa de trufas con vino madeira, de postre había crepas de cajeta, pasteles de limón, chocolate, Mousse de fresa, todo esto acompañado de Capuccinos, Frapuchinos, jugo de calabaza, Whisky de Malta y Champagne de Meric…

Al terminar de comer comenzaron a tocar bandas de rock muggle que se hacían llamar U2, REM y Maroon5

Todas las parejas comenzaron a bailar, las chicas se veían bellísimas y que decir de los chicos, estaban guapísimos…

Mira como se divierten la pandillas de los tontos dijo Darina, mientras Patricia comía y Pansy solo quería desaparecer a Hermione, la desgraciada se veía bien a pesar de ser una sangre sucia…

Estaban criticando a todas las parejas hasta que la profesora Sprout y Madame Pince aparecieron en la mesa…

-Señoritas, ¿Dónde están sus parejas?

Pansy estaba pensando en que decirle cuando Patricia decidió abrir su gran bocota…

-No tenemos pareja Profesora Sprout dijo sonriendo como si esto fuera algo divertido…

-Vaya chicas, pues entonces tendrán que retirarse a su torre, ya conocen la regla, si no tienen pareja no se pueden quedar, vamos, las llevare con el profesor Snape…

Snape estaba en una esquina observando todo cuando vio que la profesora Sprout y Madame Pince se dirigían hacia el y con nada menos que Pansy y su pandilla.

-¿Qué pasa Madame pince? Buenas noches profesora Sprout…

-Buenas noches Severus, tengo que informarte que tus alumnas han roto la principal regla del baile, no han traído pareja y no puedo permitir que se queden

-Bien Sprout, yo me las llevaré a su torre y vigilaré que no intenten regresar, vamos señoritas…

-Hasta luego profesoras…

-¡No es justo profesor Snape!

-La vida no es justa Pansy, ustedes saben las reglas, yo solo veo que se cumplan

-Pero profesor….somos sus alumnas

-Lo se, y por eso me han hecho quedar muy mal, 100 puntos menos a cada una por su estúpido comportamiento y sin más les lanzó un hechizo que las hizo aparecer en su cuarto, y la puerta quedaba cerrada con llave.

Pansy decidió hacerle saber su error a Patricia

Con el rostro rojo por la furia que sentía dijo:

-Patricia, ¿acaso eres idiota o tanto comer te ha absorbido tus neuronas?

¿Acaso no sabías que si estábamos en el baile era para hacerle pasar un mal rato a la estúpida de Hermione?

¿Quién te dio permiso para hablar cuando la profesora esa se nos acerco?

Ahora ¡por tu culpa estamos aquí encerradas y Snape no has quitado 100 puntos!

-Lo siento pansy… dijo patricia con el rostro lleno de lágrimas

-¿Lo sientes? Gritó Pansy

-¡No llores!, no me convencerás y ahora quiero que te alejes de mi vista, ¡ya!

Patricia se fue hasta el otro extremo de la habitación…

-Pansy, ¿no crees que estas exagerando?, si estamos en problemas no es más que tu culpa, yo ya había conseguido pareja para las 3 y así hacerle pasar su mal rato a Granger, pero tú decidiste que no podíamos llevar a nadie…

-Darina, ¿me estas culpando?

-Si Pansy, mira, ponerte de malas no ayudará en nada, ¿Por qué mejor no olvidas ya a Draco?

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso has perdido la razón?, no puedo dejar que Draco me haga esto

-¿Qué es lo que Draco te esta haciendo, según tú?

-Pues esto….andar de novio con la mugrosa esa, encima ya se acuestan juntos, se gritan por todo Hogwarts que se aman y de premio me gritan a mí, ¡que se van a casar!...pansy no hablaba…gritaba y temblaba de furia, gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y el rimel de sus ojos comenzaba a correrse…

-Pansy, estas mal, Draco y tú nunca podrían haber sido felices, tú bien sabías que Draco estaba contigo porque su padre lo tenía amenazado de muerte

-¡Pero yo lo amo Darina, lo amo!

-Pero tu amor es enfermizo, no te lleva a nada bueno, mírate como estas, te peleas con todo y con todos, incluso con tu amiga de la infancia.

¿Cómo crees que se siente Patricia?

La trataste peor que a tus elfos…

-Sabes que Thomas esta que se muere por ti, tal ves sí…pero pansy la interrumpió…Darina, ¡Thomas es de Ravenclaw!

-¿Y eso que Pansy?

Si Draco y Hermione pueden ser novios, ¿Por qué tú y Thomas no se pueden dar una oportunidad?

Sinceramente este asunto de intentar separar a Malfoy De Granger ya me esta aburriendo, y me duele ver como Patricia esta llorando en aquel rincón por tu culpa.

Darina se dirigió al baño y tomo una larga ducha…esperando que Pansy recobrara el sentido común…

Pansy por fin lo vio todo claro…gracias a Darina había comprendido que estaba mal, ahora que lo pensaba, no amaba a Draco…solo estaba obsesionada con él…

Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Patricia

-Patty, ¿podrás perdonarme?

-Sin pensarlo mucho Patricia la abrazó y le dijo: claro Pansy, eres mi mejor amiga, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para ayudarte a separar a Draco de esa Granger…

-Patty, ya no es necesario, podemos ser las mismas de antes, dejemos que Draco este con quien el quiera

-Darina salió del baño con su pijama puesta y las miró…

-Chicas, dejemos que ellos sean felices y seamos felices nosotras

Si, eso haremos y sin más las 3 se abrazaron sin decir nada…


	12. Vacaciones en Italia

12

12.- Vacaciones en Italia…

Un año más terminaba en Hogwarts, y todos los alumnos iban a su casa a pasar las vacaciones hasta que fuera 1° de Septiembre…

Unos felices, otros tristes, pero todos con buenos deseos…

Ginny y Ron iban hacia la madriguera, Harry al ser novio de Ginny, era de lo más obvio que quería pasar todas las vacaciones con su novia.

Luna había pedido permiso a sus padres para pasar un mes en la madriguera.

Dean y Cho habían decidido ir a Japón

Samantha y Neville irían a Egipto

Blaise y Sarah pasarían las vacaciones en Australia

Y Draco y Hermione pasarían las vacaciones en Italia, con la familia de Hermione…

Todos con lágrimas en los ojos se despidieron entre besos y abrazos, prometiendo escribirse y mandarse lechuzas.

Parecía como si no se volverían a ver…

Draco, ¿crees que lo que Pansy nos dijo sea cierto?

Creo que sí hermy, Pansy es una chica buena, solo que a veces es egoísta…pero si, le creo…

Flash Back

Chicos, ¿puedo hablar con ustedes?

Draco y Hermione estaban sentados en la orilla del lago como todas las tardes, platicando sobre donde pasarían las vacaciones cuando Pansy se acerco a ellos.

¿Qué pasa Pansy?

Hermione, se que tienes motivos de sobra para pensar que soy una mala persona, pero debo decirte que me siento mal por todo lo que les he hecho últimamente, tal vez no me daba cuenta lo estúpida que me veía, pero quiero ofrecerte una disculpa, no espero que me perdones, ni que seas mi amiga, pues nunca lo hemos sido, pero aún así, lo siento, se que con decir esto no podré solucionar los líos en los que los metí, pero estoy arrepentida, y les prometo que a partir de hoy no los molestare más.

Draco y Hermione se quedaron atónitos ante esta conducta de Pansy…

Fin del Flash Back

Tienes razón Draco, Pansy se veía realmente arrepentida, si ella quisiera, podría ser nuestra amiga…

Ay amor, tú siempre de buena onda, por eso me gustas, pero Pansy jamás podrá ser tú amiga, ella ante todo, mantendrá las costumbres de sus padres, cree que solo debe juntarse con los sangres limpias…

Vaya, pues que tontería, en fin, debemos irnos, el carruaje de mis padres ha llegado.

La casa de veraneo de la familia Granger se encontraba ubicada en la Toscana, se encontraba sobre una colina con una encantadora vista al mar, la casa se subdividía en dos plantas, tenía 20 habitaciones con balcón incluido, alrededor de la casa había un lindo jardín lleno de rosas de todos los colores, tenía una terraza con mesas, sillas, tumbonas y una barbacoa, desde la terraza se podía observar maravillosos ocasos sobre el mar y tenía su playa privada, además contaba con un velero de nombre "amor di miglio"(amor mío).

Al llegar la madre de Hermione, Diana y su padre Julián los recibieron de manera muy afectuosa

Hija- ¡que bueno que has llegado!, supongo que este joven tan guapo es tú prometido ¿verdad? Y sin esperar respuesta tomo a Draco y le dio un beso en cada mejilla, encantada de conocerte, soy Diana Granger, la madre de Hermy.

Pero pasen, mi marido esta en la alberca y tus primos y tus tíos y unos amigos de tus primos han venido

Draco tomo la mano de hermione y se adentraron en la casa, la casa por dentro era muy lujosa y demasiado espaciosa…

Los tíos de hermione, Saúl y Florencia saludaron a los recién llegados

Los primos de hermione se llamaban Cristina y Christian, dos chicos que al parecer eran mellizos y Pierre y Olga, dos amigos de los primos de hermione.

Hola Draco, soy Julián, el padre de Hermione, y me da gusto conocerte por fin, pero deben estar cansados, hermy, ya sabes cual es tu habitación, puedes poner a Draco junto a tu habitación o compartirla, como gustes mi bombón

Draco se había sonrojado, no estaba enterado de que era lo que hermy le había dicho a sus padres

Hermione tomando de la mano a Draco lo guío a través de unas escaleras de mármol hacia la parte de arriba.

Llegaron a una hermosa habitación de color azul y sin más hermione cerro la puerta y beso apasionadamente a Draco

Draco solo pudo responderle el beso con la misma pasión…

Oh Draco, soy tan feliz que estés aquí conmigo, y podemos compartir la habitación…

Mione, ¿tus padres saben que tú y yo…?

Dormimos juntos término la frase hermione…

Si, eso…

Si Draco, no me gusta ocultarles nada a mis padres, ellos lo saben y me apoyan

Menos mal que mis suegros me quieren dijo riendo

Pasaron la tarde durmiendo y bajaron a la hora de la cena

En la mesa estaban los padres de Hermione, sus tíos, sus primos y los amigos de Cristina y Christian…

Que bueno que han bajado ya hermy, tenemos hambre y hemos pedido Pizza, dijo su tía Florencia

Todos cenaron y entonces Pierre se acerco a hermione

Hermy, que linda estas, aún me gustas, siempre me has gustado corazón

Draco al oír esto sintió una furia pero con una sonrisa de serenidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir dijo

Hola, supongo que no nos han presentado, pero soy Draco Malfoy, el prometido de Hermione, y tú, ¿Quién eres?

Pierre al oí esto abrió mucho los ojos y dijo: soy Pierre Sarracino, hijo del conde Leandro Sarracino, al decir esto Pierre creyó que asombraría a Draco, más no sabía que Draco era mucho más que el, era un mago poderoso con más dinero que ese conde muggle, pero bueno, dejaría que ese tonto muggle se creyera importante…

Oh lo siento, yo pensé que solo eras un amigo de hermione

¿Sabes? Ella y yo éramos novios en la infancia

Oh bueno Pierre, dijo arrastrando Draco las palabras.- tú lo has dicho, eran y recalco esta última palabra…

Hermione al ver lo que se avecinaba con el temperamento de Draco dijo

Pierre, me da mucho volver a verte pero ahora estoy comprometida con Draco, y tú solo eres un amigo más mío y de mis primos

Pero hermy, ¿acaso has olvidado lo que tú y yo una vez fuimos?

¿Qué paso contigo? ¡Desde que fuiste a ese lugar en Londres volviste diferente!

Hermione entonces se enfado

Pierre, ¡Yo no tengo nada que decirte!, ¡No te debo explicaciones!

Vamos Draco, quiero nadar un rato en la playa antes de que sea más noche

Bajaron a la playa y nadaron un rato

Después descansaron en unas toallas mirando a la luna

Mira amor, que bella es la luna, ella ha sido la cómplice de nuestros encuentros, la primera que se entero de cuanto te amaba, mi confidente, mi gran amiga, pero cuando apareciste tú, pareció brillar menos, pues tú acaparabas toda mi atención

Hermione al oír estas palabras sintió que había hecho bien al defender su amor por Draco ante todo y ante todos.

Te amo Draco

Y yo te amo Hermy

Ahora princesa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?...

Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

¿Amabas a ese Pierre?

No…no lo amaba, el se creyó esas absurdas fantasías que el mismo se creó, solo era su novia pero era conciente de que jamás lo quise, y para seguirle el juego a mis primos porque el era su amigo

Pero antes de irme al colegio de magia, le dije que solo lo quería como amigo y el no comprendió, no se porque actúa así

¿Sabes hermy? Me sentí terriblemente celoso al oírle decir a ese que aún te quería, pero decidí que debía defender lo nuestro a pesar de lo que ese tonto muggle decía, y he tenido razón.

Sabes que si Draco…

Anda vamos, es hora de dormir…

Al llegar a la casa eran más de las 10 y todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones

Se ducharon juntos y se durmieron abrazados…

Los rayos tibios del sol la despertaron primero a ella.

Draco estaba profundamente dormido, con un brazo rodeándola posesivamente la cintura

Sonrío al pensar lo mucho que había avanzado la relación, con él se sentía segura, querida, amada, Draco era lo último que veía al dormirse y lo primero que veía al levantarse

Se le quedo viendo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus largas pestañas rubias…sus labios pálidos, parecía que era un ser frío, pero ella que lo conocía, sabía que no era así, era un ser extremadamente amoroso, nada que ver con el Draco que conoció en los primeros 4 años.

Sin siquiera pensarlo se acerco a él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Draco despertó al sentir el roce de unos labios cálidos, y sin más le devolvió el beso a la chica que lo había despertado…su chica

El beso se fue profundizando y ambos se despojaron de sus pijamas….

Draco había tomado las riendas de la situación y la tenía debajo de él…completamente desnuda…

Iba besando cada rincón del cuerpo de hermione

Ella solo podía soltar pequeños gemidos de satisfacción

Draco…basta, te necesito…ahora

Draco veía como hermione se revolvía entre sus brazos y sin más se adentró en ella, la unión fue perfecta, ambos mantenían una perfecta sincronización en sus movimientos, ninguno reprimía sus emociones, al momento en que ambos estallaron se dejaron ir en las espirales del poderoso orgasmo que se iba apoderando de ellos, draco la volvió a besar y se recostó en la cama todavía unido a hermione

Vaya manera de despertarme amor…

Ambos estaban sudados y respiraban agitadamente

Buenos días amor dijo besándolo, no pude contenerme al verte dormido con esos labios tuyos tan tentadores, solo quería darte un besito de bueno días, sonrío con picardía hermione, pero las cosas se me fueron de las manos

Pues entonces despiértame así todos los días de mi vida…

Un rato después ambos se habían duchado y bajaron a desayunar, en la mesa había una nota

Hija: hemos decidido salir a navegar, el tiempo esta muy bien y hemos decidido aprovecharlo, los hemos dejado solos pues nos imaginamos que necesitan tiempo para ustedes, regresaremos al anochecer, ciao

Bueno amor, mis padres nos han dejado solos, ¿Qué haremos?

Draco la miró con un brillo travieso en los ojos y dijo: ¿regresamos a la cama?

¡Draco!, mejor ni te pregunto, si por ti fuera todo el día me tendrías en la cama…

Vamos mione, no he visto que te quejes

Hermione sonrió, tienes razón amor, pero mejor vayamos al centro haber que hacemos.

Esta bien pero lo haremos a mi manera, no quiero utilizar transportes muggles

Esta bien amor…vamos

En unos minutos aparecieron junto a un restaurant italiano…

Entraron tomados de la mano y se sentaron frente a una ventana que daba vista hacia la plaza

Un camarero se acerco y dijo en un perfecto inglés: ¿Desean ver la carta o quieren mi recomendación?

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos al ver que el camarero les hablaba en inglés y no en el obligado italiano.

Draco con su enorme curiosidad pregunto al camarero, ¿no todos hablan aquí italiano?

El camarero respondió: si, pero solo lo hacemos con la gente que es de aquí, pero al entrar me di cuenta de que eran ingleses y decidí hablar su idioma para hacerles más amena su estancia en este restaurante, termino sonriendo el camarero

Bueno, gracias, supongo dijo Draco

Hermione entonces que se moría de hambre dijo

Bueno, entonces, dígame, ¿Qué hay?

El camarero dijo: hay Risotto, ensalada o asta para comenzar, después hay pescado acompañado de verduras, o pizza si lo prefieren, hay queso de vaca relleno de mozzarela o mantequilla…

Draco y hermione se miraron y rompieron a reír

Draco dijo, vamos, es demasiada comida, confiaremos en ti y dejaremos que nos recomiendes algo

Bien jóvenes, entonces le recomiendo para empezar:

Macarrones con raggout, salsa a base de carne picada, y las arancini de riso, bolas de arroz rebozadas y fritas rellenas con guisantes, pollo y queso fresco, todo esto acompañado por un buen Chianti frío

De postre les recomiendo helado de chocolate, este es un especial de la casa, un poco de tiramisú y una taza de aromático café italiano.

Bien, entonces tráenos todo eso dijo Draco

En seguida jóvenes y el camarero gritando en italiano se dirigió hacia la cocina

Una vez que les trajeron la comida ambos comían en silencio maravillándose del sabor de la comida italiana

Cuando se estaban terminando el café, apareció el camarero

¿Qué les pareció mi sugerencia?

Maravillosa dijo Draco

Definitivamente estupenda dijo hermione

El camarero dijo me alegra saber que les gusto la sugerencia, son los primeros ingleses que conozco que gustan de mis platillos dijo sonriendo el camarero

Pues entonces nuevamente estamos agradecidos por sus sugerencias

El camarero retiró el servicio y ambos pidieron la cuenta

Cuando trajo el camarero la cuenta hermione dijo: yo pago amor

No amor, no puedo permitirlo dijo Draco, yo pago

El camarero vio como ambos discutían y dijo: discúlpenme si me entrometo, pero ¿Qué les parece si se dividen la cuenta y cada quien pone un poco?

Ambos se miraron y vieron que el camarero tenía razón, se dividieron la cuenta y ambos sonrieron por el resultado

Pagaron y se acercaron al camarero que los había atendido

Tome dijo hermione dándole unos billetes al camarero, es nuestro agradecimiento por una comida excelente, el camarero sonrojándose dijo: oh jóvenes no era necesario, con que les haya gustado la comida del local es suficiente, pero gracias.

Draco y hermione sonrieron y se dirigieron hacia la salida

¿Cuál es nuestro próximo destino hermy?

¿Qué te parece amor si damos un paseo en góndola?

Vamos

Así pasaron sus vacaciones, unas veces iban al coliseo, otras a ver la catedral o la capilla sixtina o la plaza de san pedro.

Por las noches se iban a tomar café a vía veneto, un lugar fantástico.

Después fueron a Pisa a ver la torre inclinada, luego a Florencia

Pasaron por Venecia y visitaron sus laberintos de calles y sus estrechos canales en Vaporettos, Venecia fue el lugar en el que más se tardaron

Un anoche iban paseando en góndola y el "gondolier" ataviado con su traje típico (camisa a rayas, tocado con el sombrero de paja y sus cintas al vuelo) les conducía por medio de una enorme pértiga a modo de remo a través de los canales, hacia el Gran Canal, iban admirando la belleza de las decenas de góndolas provenientes de los diferentes hoteles el gondolier iba interpretando "tarantellas" (canciones populares) y mientras hermione escuchaba abrazada a Draco, este le entregó una cajita de terciopelo en forma de corazón, hermione se separó de su abrazo y abrió la cajita…

No pudo reprimir las lágrimas al ver un anillo de diamante color rosa…es hermoso dijo hermione entre lágrimas

Lo se mione, dijo Draco, es hermoso, pero no más que tú, y ya que no he sido un perfecto caballero y no te lo he pedido como se debe dijo parándose y arrodillándose frente a ella dijo:

Hermione Granger, ¿deseas casarte conmigo cuando terminemos Hogwarts?

Entre más lágrimas hermione respondió:

¡Oh sí amor mío, si quiero casarme contigo!

Entonces se besaron y los demás pasajeros de las otras góndolas que se encontraban cerca rompieron a aplaudir emocionados mientras la pareja se besaba y el gondolier seguía cantando…

Su último día lo aprovecharon para visitar Verona, Milán, Pompeya, Nápoles y Sicilia

Las vacaciones se terminaron y Draco y Hermione se despidieron de los padres de hermione prometiendo volver.

Se pasaron por el caldero chorreante a esperar a sus amigos y Draco le dijo: amor, deseo que todos vean tu anillo y si no te da pena pues podrías llevarlo puesto termino de decir Draco sonrojándose

Oh Draco, no me dará pena, todos los verán, eso te lo aseguro, y lo beso…


	13. El anillo, la boda y una sorpresa

13

13.- El anillo, la boda y una sorpresa…

Mientras los demás llegaban Draco y Hermione pidieron un par de cervezas de mantequilla y tarta de manzana

Cuando estaban terminándose sus cervezas, por la chimenea del caldero chorreante se dejo oír una leve explosión entre luces de colores y después quitándose el polvo el resto de la pandilla se fue a reunir con ellos en una mesa debajo de las escaleras.

Hermione al ver a sus amigos se paro rápidamente y corrió a abrazarlos

Era como si no se hubieran visto desde años y solamente habían pasado 2 meses…

Ginny se había hecho un corte degrafilado y se había teñido el cabello de rubio.

Harry se había dejado crecer el cabello al igual que Ron

Dean y Cho venían un poco bronceados ya que se habían pasado por Hawai en su tour a Japón

Samantha y Neville había ido a Egipto y quedaron tan maravillados con el lugar que aún vestían con los trajes típicos del lugar

Sarah y Blaise traían consigo de su viaje a Australia un koala pequeño, les habían garantizado que era de raza minipequeña y por eso lo habían comprado.

Entre varias rondas de cerveza de mantequilla y tartas de manzana comentaban sus recorridos por las ciudades que habían visitado.

Mione, ¿Qué tal tu visita a Italia? Pregunto Ginny

Bueno chicos, me la pase de maravilla con Draco dijo sonriéndole a este y les tenemos una sorpresa

¿Qué pasa? Preguntaron todos

Bueno chicos, Draco me ha pedido formalmente que me case con el y dicho esto mostró su anillo a todos

Las chicas lo miraron y sonriendo y llorando de felicidad abrazaron a hermione

Los chicos no pudieron más que abrazar a Draco y felicitarlo

Más rondas de cerveza de mantequilla llegaron…

Dime hermy, ¿Qué pasara con tus sueños de ser Medimago? Dijo Harry

Bueno Harry, mis sueños se cumplirán, el que yo me case con Draco no quiere decir que dejare de hacer lo que quiero, Draco me apoya y ya lo hemos hablado, ¿verdad amor? Dijo mirando a Draco

Draco la miro y sonrió

Claro hermy, tú sabes que yo te apoyo en todo lo que decidas.

Entonces nosotros también tenemos algo que decir dijo tímidamente Sarah, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Blaise…

Todos los miraron y se preguntaban si por fin Blaise le había declarado su inminente amor a la pequeña Sarah…

Blaise y yo…empezó Sarah…

Somos novios…termino Blaise

Vaya que se lo tenían guardadito eh! Dijo Ron bromeando

Todos estaban felices y contentos, todos se sabían enamorados y se sabían correspondidos, nada podía empañarles ya la felicidad.

Estaba terminando su 6 ° año y no solamente Draco y Hermione estaban comprometidos…

También Ginny y Harry.

Se habían unido a la orden de Fénix y habían acabado con Voldemort

Pero repentinamente algunos mortífagos habían escapado de Azkaban…

Todos estaban tomando frapuchinos en una plaza en Londres cuando Blaise llegó con el Profeta envuelto en una hoja blanca de papel…

Se le notaba nervioso

Sarah vio que Blaise actuaba raro…

¿Qué pasa amor? Pregunto sarah

Chicos dijo Blaise con el semblante preocupado y pálido

Unos mortífagos escaparon anoche de Azkaban…

¿Qué?, ¿Cómo? ¿Quiénes? Fueron las preguntas que todos se hacían y a las que nadie parecía tener respuesta

Draco fue el primero en parecer sereno y tranquilo

Blaise, ¿Cómo sabes tú esta noticia?

Draco hoy fui por mi suplemento del Profeta y lo vi, la noticia esta en primera plana, mira y diciendo esto le entrego el Diario envuelto en la hoja blanca

Draco lo tomo y se lo acerco a hermione para que ambos pudieran leer la noticia

Oh Draco, ¡Son tus padres y los de Crabbe y Goyle los que han escapado!

Draco no podía articular ninguna palabra

Estaba más pálido de lo normal

Draco, tranquilízate amor, los aurores seguro que los están buscando.

Anda, debemos regresar al colegio antes de lo previsto, recuerda que Dumbledore nos dijo que si corríamos peligro podíamos regresar antes.

Todos se dirigieron al hotel en donde tenían sus cosas y sin más se dirigieron a la chimenea del hotel y con polvos flu se dirigieron hacia Hogwarts

Para su sorpresa, Dumbledore ya los estaba esperando en el patio

Chicos, me alegra saber que han vuelto antes de tiempo

Draco, debemos hablar, vamos a mi oficina.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada angustiada al director y este dijo

Hermione, tú también puedes venir, los demás vayan a sus cuartos

La pareja y el director se dirigían hacia la oficina del mago…

Al llegar el director tomo asiento y ellos hicieron lo mismo

Draco fue el primero en hablar, ¿Qué pasara conmigo profesor?

¿Qué pasara con Hermione?

Mis padres están locos, intentaran atacarme, también a mis amigos y mi prometida, tengo miedo profesor, no de lo que me hagan a mí, sino a hermione

Lo se Draco, me preocupe mucho cuando me enteré que en la lista de los prófugos aparecían los nombre de tus padres, he puesto vigilancia, peor deben andar con cuidado

Sobre todo tú hermione, no debes andar sola por el castillo, se que eres una bruja excelente, pero la magia negra es perversa, y más la que utilizan los mortífagos.

Lo se profesor, tendremos cuidado hasta que los aurores los encuentren

El tiempo pasaba y no había señales de los padres de Draco, los aurores habían encontrado en un viejo castillo en Francia a los padres de Crabbe y Goyle, pero de los padres de Draco no había señales

Todo parecía indicar que los padres de Draco no tenían otra intención más que huir.

En un mes concluirían el séptimo año en Hogwarts y habría una gran fiesta de graduación y posteriormente, al día siguiente para ser exactos, Draco y Hermione se casarían y Albus Dumbledore sería quien los iniciaría en su vida matrimonial.

Los exámenes concluían y casi nadie de la generación de Harry Potter había reprobado.

El cuadro de honor estaba ocupado por:

Primer Lugar, promedio 10: Hermione Granger

Segundo Lugar: promedio: 9.99: Draco Malfoy

Tercer lugar: promedio: 9.97, Sarah Morris

Cuarto Lugar: promedio: 9.95, Harry Potter

Y sorprendentemente el quinto lugar lo ocupaba…

Quinto Lugar: promedio: 9.5, Ronald Weasley

Todos estaban emocionados por el logro de Ron, ni el mismo Ron se lo creía

La fiesta de graduación estuvo maravillosa, había traído grupos de Rock Muggles, y habían bebido cerveza hasta más no poder, solo Ginny se mostraba un poco triste pues a ella aún le faltaba un año para salir, pero Harry había prometido visitarla seguido.

Al día siguiente era la boda…

Y sorprendentemente ni Hermione ni Draco se mostraban nerviosos, todo lo contrario, se mostraban tranquilos ya que su boda solo confirmaría su gran amor que se tenían…

La boda tendría lugar en un castillo en Venecia, los padres de Hermione lo habían comprado para la ocasión.

Todo Hogwarts estaba invitado a la boda.

Al ser Draco el novio, Dumbledore había insistido que estuvieran también presentes la mayoría de los aurores, temía que los padres del novio hicieran acto de presencia, esperaba que eso no sucediera, pero no estaba de más un poco de precaución.

El castillo estaba bellamente decorado con un sinfín de Rosas Blancas, Lilas, Rosas e incluso Negras, el color favorito de Draco y ahora también de Hermione

La madre de Hermione aún no podía entender como su hija se había atrevido a encargar rosas negras.

Pero claro, era la boda de su hija y tendría que respetar las ideas de su hija en un día tan importante.

En el patio del castillo se encontraban grandes carpas de los colores de las casas de ambos novios, una gran carpa del color de Gryffindor, y otra más del color de Slytherin.

Hermione estaba luciendo espectacular y muy a su estilo, con un vestido de Chiffón blanco y tonos marfil en su vestido diseñado por diseñadora favorita, Carolina Herrera, el vestido muy etéreo y original, sin mangas, con alforzas, pequeños vuelos, una mantilla tradicional trabajadas, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño y algunos rizos quedaban sueltos enmarcando su cara, en las manos un ramo de flores pequeño y muy delicado, con rosas blancas alrededor y una sola rosa negra, para ella significaba mucho esa rosa, esa rosa había sido mantenida en vida sin que se marchitara gracias a la magia, esa rosa había sido la primera que Draco le había regalado en su primer mes de novios.

En su escote se dejaba ver un broche en forma de corazón color rosado, como su anillo de compromiso, ambos habían pertenecido a la abuela materna de Draco, y en sus orejas llevaban unos pendientes en forma de lágrima que Harry y

Ginny le habían regalado, Luna y ron le habían regalado a hermione un brazalete de mano con formas de pequeños unicornios.

Dean y Cho le habían regalado a la pareja un viaje a la Riviera Maya.

Y Blaise y Sarah le regalaron a hermione un hermoso perro raza Alaska y Draco le habían regalado una cría de Dragón blanco.

Samantha y Neville les regalaron una villa en una Europa.

Draco lucía un frac negro con una corbata en tonos grises, como el color de sus ojos, su cabello rubio ahora crecido y hasta los hombros, lo llevaba suelto y sin gomina, como siempre lo había llevado en el colegio.

Ante toda la comunidad de magia y media comunidad muggle, los novios dieron el sí ante al menos 1000 invitados.

La elegante boda – algunos invitados la calificaban de "espectacular y absolutamente perfecta", otros decían que fue "una boda para recordar", en esta ocasión las amistades de sus padres dejaron ver sus mejores galas y el mundo de la moda y de la magia se unió.

Los padrinos fueron Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville y Blaise, todos luciendo su esmoking negro sin corbata, luciendo muy guapos

Las damas de honor fueron Ginny, Luna, Cho, Samantha y Sarah, todas ellas con vestidos de color Lila

Después de la ceremonia religiosa disfrutaron un cóctel, música y una gran cena ligera.

La mesa de los novios se adornó con miles de rosas negras, cosa que a la madre de Hermione aún no terminaba de gustarle.

Le cena se sirvió en punto de las 11 y consistió en Apio de Foie Gras a la manzana, Solomillo al vino oporto con papas y verduras; Tarta Imperial de Chocolate, Vainilla y Fresa y una selección de Platillos venezolanos, arepas, bizcocho de plátano y ensalada de frutas.

Los vinos escogidos especialmente por los novios:

Cabernet Sauvignon blanco, Marqués de Riscal 2005, Finca Valdepiedra reserva 99 y Champán Taittinger Brut Reserve.

La boda era un éxito.

Los novios a la 1am fueron a cambiarse de ropa para estar más cómodos, pero de camino a la casa, en el jardín que estaba cerca de la entrada de la mansión de los Granger estaban esperándolos 2 personas envueltas en capuchas negras.

Hijo, ¡que desilusión que no nos hayas invitado a tú boda!

Era la voz de Lucius Malfoy

Vaya Draco, jamás pensé que tú, mi único heredero se juntara con una "sangre sucia" dijo con desprecio la otra voz que solo podía pertenecer a Narcisa Malfoy.

Draco instintivamente se coloco delante de Hermione para protegerla de cualquier cosa.

Padres, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pregunto draco con una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir, frente a ellos estaban dos mortífagos de los más peligrosos, armados con varitas, y ellos ni siquiera tenían una varita.

¿Así nos recibes Draco?, ¿así es como recibes a tus padres después de tanto tiempo sin vernos? Eres una vergüenza para los Malfoy

Vamos padre, no seas tan dramático.

¿Crees que tu padre es dramático Draco? ¿Acaso has olvidado que prometiste tu servicio al señor oscuro hace tiempo cuando solo tenías 10 años?, cuando aún no empezaba a reclutar tú prometiste ayudar, y cuando el señor oscuro empezó a llamar a todos aquellos que alguna vez le prometieron su ayuda, ¡Tú huiste como un cobarde, refugiándote en ese tonto anciano, haciendo que quedáramos en la peor de las vergüenzas y encima has usado las joyas de mi madre con esta bruja sucia!

Basta madre, no insultes a mí esposa, mi abuela me dio esas joyas a mí, me dijo que se las entregara a la mujer que hiciera brillarlas con el Poder Rosado que ella había encerrado en ellas, ese color significaba mi amor por esa persona, y el amor de esa persona hacia mí, mi abuela no era como tú madre, ¡elle era una mejor persona que conoció algo que tú estas muy lejos de sentir!

¡No me recuerdes a esa tonta bruja!, me avergüenzo de que haya sido mi madre, jamás acepto que yo amara a Lucius, ¡No le parecía bien la Magia Negra!

Draco…te estas extralimitando, pero esta bien, no haremos nada, siempre y cuando nos acompañes, debes reclamar tú lugar como el Príncipe de Slytherin en lo que todavía queda de los mortífagos

¡No!, Draco no hará nada de lo que ustedes le pidan, el ya es un hombre diferente, ¿acaso no lo ven? ¡El no es como ustedes! -dijo casi llorando Hermione

Vaya, pero si la sangre sucia se ha dignado a hablarnos, amor, Lucius, querido, ¿Qué haremos con ella?

Nada madre, a ella no le harán nada porque yo no lo voy a permitir

¿Y que harás para evitarlo hijo?, ni siquiera tienes una varita

Pero nosotros sí dijeron unas voces detrás de ellos…

Harry, Ron, Blaise y Dean se encontraban detrás de unos árboles apuntando con sus varitas a los mortífagos

Draco, ¡eres nuestro hijo, tienes que defendernos! Dijo dulcemente Narcisa

Lucius en cambio miraba con más odio que nunca a hermione y le dijo:

¡Tú, maldita sangre sucia, tú tienes la culpa que Draco nos haya abandonado! Y sin más le lanzo un hechizo desconocido para Draco que hirió a hermione esta al instante esta se desvaneció en el suelo como si estuviera sin vida.

Draco no había visto venir el ataque de su padre al amor de su vida por prestarle atención a su madre.

Todo sucedió muy rápido…

Draco al ver que Hermione caía al suelo se arrodilló y la tomo entre sus brazos besándola y susurrándole palabras incoherentes entre lágrimas y maldiciones…

El cabello le caía a la cara tapándole los ojos y sus lágrimas eran más y más…

Harry y Ron habían lanzado hechizos aturdidores a Lucius que no dejaba de retorcerse, mientras que Blaise y Dean atrapaban a Narcisa

Narcisa al ver que su sobrino le ponía cuerdas mágicas lo miró con todo el desprecio que podía y le dijo:

¡Blaise, eres otra vergüenza en la familia Malfoy!

Gracias tía, también me alegra de verte respondió irónicamente blaise

Los llevaron dentro de la casa mientras se acercaban a un Draco totalmente trastornado por el dolor de perder a Hermione.

¿En que podemos ayudar Draco? Dijo Harry preocupado pues Hermione empezaba a tener un color muy pálido en la piel.

Busquen...por…favor…a…Dumbledore dijo Draco entre lágrimas

Claro dijo harry mientras salía corriendo hacia la búsqueda del mago

En tanto Ron y Dean se dirigieron hacía el ministerio mágico a entregar a Lucius Y Narcisa Malfoy.

Dumbledore casi llego corriendo hacia donde se encontraban Draco y Hermione

¿Qué paso aquí? Pregunto el mago

Draco solo podía llorar mientras acunaba entre sus brazos a una pálida Hermione

Harry le contó los sucesos pues Draco no podía hablar.

Debemos llevar a Hermione adentro, empieza a haber frío, Blaise, ayúdame, debemos separar a Draco de Hermione.

Una vez que hermione estuvo instalada en una habitación, la madre de la chica salio llorosa y le se acerco al mago

Profesor, ¿Qué pasara con mi hija?

Los invitados muggles habían sido despedidos de la fiesta con la excusa que los novios estaban muy cansados, mientras que los magos y brujas habían sido puestos al tanto de la situación y se mostraron deseosos por ayudar.

Tengo que ver de qué hechizo se trata Diana, mientras tanto creo que debes tranquilizar a Julián, no le hará bien que este alterado por sus problemas cardíacos

Yo iré a tranquilizar a Draco

Mientras Ginny y Sarah desvestían a Hermione y le ponían algo más cómodo, Draco se encontraba en la biblioteca personal de Hermione todos los hechizos de magia negra desconocidos para el…

Dumbledore entró a la biblioteca y vio a un Draco lloroso y preocupado.

Draco, tenemos que hablar

¿Qué pasa profesor?

Draco se que tus padres estuvieron aquí y que hirieron a Hermione, pero debes ayudarme, ¿puedes recordar que hechizo le lanzó tu padre a Hermione?

Draco asintió mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas, llevaba el pelo amarrado y el traje sin corbata.

Lo recuerdo profesor, pero el hechizo no me suena, no lo conozco, y así, ¡no puedo ayudar a mi Hermione!

Calma Draco, dime, ¿Qué hechizo es?

Le lanzo algo que se llamaba "Petrificus corazoxment totalus"

Dumbledore se quedo pensando cuando fue la última vez que había oído de ese hechizo

Una sombra de tristeza cruzo por unos momentos los ojos del mago

Draco, lo que utilizó tu padre en Hermione fue un derivado del "Petrificus Totalus" que como sabes este solo hace que se paralice el cuerpo por unos horas, peor este hechizo es más fuerte, ha paralizado el corazón y la mente de Hermione, la ha dejado como muerta en vida, y si pasan 48 horas en ese estado, despertará como una zombie, fiel servidora de el mortífago que la puso en ese estado y dará su vida en un ritual que se activa en su mente para sacar al mortífago que la ha puesto así este donde este.

¡Oh no!, profesor, ¡tengo que salvarla!, ella es todo para mí, sin ella no vivo

Lo se Draco y aún tenemos tiempo, solo han pasado un par de horas del hechizo, tenemos que encontrar la gema rosada del amor verdadero.

¿La gema rosada?, ¿se refiere a una que contiene el amor verdadero de la persona que se ama y a su vez indica si es amor verdadero que cuando se entrega a la persona que más amas se vuelve un diamante que brilla con una luz rosada?

¡Si Draco, hablo de esa gema!, ¿la has visto?, ¿sabes donde esta?

Si profesor dijo Draco de repente con une leve esperanza de que se tratara de la misma gema que su abuela Natasha le había regalado en su décimo aniversario…

Si profesor, esa gema se la entregue de anillo de compromiso a Hermione, ella la debe tener en sus manos.

Vamos Draco, tenemos que preparar un hechizo para salvar a Hermione

Se dirigieron al cuarto donde estaba hermione.

La encontraron tumbada en la cama con una palidez extrema en su rostro

Draco vio que el anillo de la gema rosada brillaba de colores azules y rosados.

Draco tomo el anillo de la mano de hermione y se lo entrego a Dumbledore

¿Qué significa el color azul profesor?

Draco, creo que Hermione esta…creo que ella esta embarazada y si es así tenemos que trabajar el hechizo con mucho cuidado para no lastimar al bebé.

¿Embarazada?, ¿bebé?

Si Draco, vamos.

Una vez que tuvieron todos los ingredientes, abrieron el anillo y de el salió un líquido rosado que al mezclarlo con los demás ingrediente se transformaba en un color verde, como si fuera jugo de pepino…

Se lo dieron a tomar a hermione y tendrían que esperar 4 horas para ver los resultados.

Draco insistió a quedarse junto a hermione mientras los demás descansaban, el quería ser lo primero que viera hermione.

El brebaje se lo habían dado a las 4am…

Draco se quedo dormido junto al cuerpo pálido de Hermione

Pasadas las 4 horas Hermione despertó de golpe y empezó a recordar todo lo sucedido…

Los sucesos pasaban por su mente como si se tratara de una película y ella fuera la espectadora…

Noto junto a ella un cuerpo y se volvió a mirar para ver de quien se trataba

Era Draco.

Se acercó a su cara y lo beso lentamente, con todo el amor contenido.

Draco despertó y vio a Hermione, viva, y con un brillo saludable en sus mejillas

¡Oh Hermy!, ¡funcionó! El hechizo funcionó

Y sin explicarle nada más la abrazó y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

Draco, amor, ¿Qué pasa?, lo último que recuerdo era la pelea de palabras que sosteníamos con tus padres

¿Qué paso con ellos?

¿Qué hago aquí?

¡Deberíamos estar en un crucero rumbo a la Riviera Maya!

Entonces Draco le contó lo sucedido y Hermione solo pudo agradecerle a Draco su infinito amor hacia ella.

Debo avisarles a los demás que estas bien, pero antes debo decirte que te amo y estoy feliz por ti, por mí y por nuestro hijo o hija.

¿De que hablas Draco?

Hermy, ayer me enteré de que estabas embarazada, el anillo que te di, es mágico y el nos anunció que estabas embarazada.

Al decir "nos anunció que estabas embarazada" ¿a quien más te refieres?

Pues al profesor Dumbledore, el se dio cuenta y me lo dijo

Oh Draco, soy tan feliz, vamos a ver a mis padres, ¡ellos tiene que saberlo!

En la cocina, los padres de Hermione, la pandilla y Dumbledore tomaban café y tarta de durazno, todos con la cara triste y llorosa.

Al ver que Draco bajaba quedaron en un silencio espectral

¿Qué paso Draco, ha funcionado? Pregunto Dumbledore

Draco no decía nada, su rostro era inexpresable, pero un segundo después mostró una gran sonrisa y abriendo más la puerta de la cocina apareció Hermione

Todos corrieron a abrazar a Hermione, felices porque el hechizo hubiera funcionada.

Una vez que todos volvieron a estar sentados y en un mar de preguntas, Draco lo vio y dijo…

Oigan, Hermione y yo tenemos que hacerles un anuncio importante

Todos quedaron callados y esperando para saber de que se trataba el anuncio

Todos estaban ansiosos menos Dumbledore, que sonreía pues sabía de qué se trataba.

Hermione y yo comenzó Draco…

Estamos embarazados termino Hermione

Diana fue la primera en reaccionar y dijo: ¡Oh hija, que felicidad, seré abuela!

La pandilla comenzó a festejar con tragos de café mientras decían que todos querían ser tíos de la criatura o padrinos de cuna, o de pañales…cosas así.

Dumbledore los miraba feliz

Entonces Hermione dijo: Profesor, a usted le debo que yo este bien, me gustaría que usted fuera el padrino de nuestro hijo profesor.

Dumbledore la miro y sonriendo dijo: oh hermione, a mí no me debes nada, se lo debes al amor infinito de Draco, gracias a el, a su amor y su entrega es que tú estas bien, yo solo lo guíe, pero nada más.

Pero con gusto aceptare el honor que me estas concediendo.

Pero ahora hermione, debes descansar, no es fácil pasar una boda y un hechizo tan grave como el que sufriste.

Draco…por tus padres no tienes que preocuparte más, lamento ser yo quien te entregue la noticia, pero esta mañana ellos fueron condenados a morir a manos de los dementotes, nunca más te harán daño, ni a ti ni a Hermione.

Dicho esto se despidió y fue a la chimenea y por medio de polvos flu desapareció.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo dejando la casa solo para Draco y Hermione.

Draco abrazó a hermione y susurrándole al oído dijo:

Bueno señora Malfoy, ¿Qué desea en este momento?

Oh draco, soy tan feliz que no puedo desear nada más.

Te amo Draco, de verdad que te amo

Te veo y pienso en todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar

Quien lo hubiera dicho o siquiera pensado

Lo se amor, somos tan felices, ¿Quién nos hubiera visto antes y nos viera ahora?

Éramos un par de tontos peleando por nada

Pero mi amor por ti pequeña, fue lo que nos unió

Hermione asintió y en su mente se repitió una pregunta que antes la molestaba

¿Draco enamorado?... ¡Si!, estaba enamorado, y solamente de ella…


End file.
